No Greater Love
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: After Abby is gravely injured, Gibbs must deal with his new found love for her, and put her attacker behind bars. Gabby pairing *Complete! Thanks for all the encouragement!*
1. Chapter 1

***I have watched NCIS for awhile now, and have been struck with the idea of a Gibbs/Abby pairing! In spite of the age difference, I think she's a perfect compliment for him...**

**I'm assuming if you're reading this you have the same ideas...*wink, wink***

**Enjoy!!!  
**

_**No Greater Love**_

_**An NCIS fanfic**_

**Chapter One**

The case had at first seemed routine. A young Marine Corporal had been found dead at a warehouse on the waterfront, however, not a sign of outward trauma was on the remains, and his clothing was, well, shall we say…conspicuously…absent.

"Well well, the old boy salutes you McGeek! Looks like he died trying to _get some._" Tony waggled his eyebrows at his younger colleague.

With an eye roll, McGee replied "Ha Ha. Let's just get the evidence smarty pants…it looks like rain coming in."

Tony glanced up at the bruised clouds gathering in the eastern sky. The morning was already blistering hot and humid. Sweat glistened on all their faces although it was only 0600. _God, I hope the rain cools it off… _He turned to McGee and snarkily replied "What are you waiting for Probie? Let's go! That storm will wash away valuable evidence! Come on…chop chop."

McGee opened his mouth to protest, caught Ziva's amused gaze, and shut it. She was right, it would be useless. Lifting his kit he followed them both to collect the evidence that would lock away the perp for life.

* * *

Ducky stepped back from the body of Corporal Lance Davidson and studied the face of the dead marine. "What did you get yourself into, son? Was it worth the pain you suffered?"

The doors to the morgue swooshed open to reveal Jethro Gibbs. "Talk to me Duck." His ice blue eyes met those of his long time friend's. "What have you got?"

"A whole lot of mystery my dear boy. This poor sap has had every bone in his body broken at some point or another. Look here…" he showed the healed fractures on the x-rays to Gibbs. "This one here…was most recent. It hadn't had the time to fully heal before he was killed." He gestured to a bone in the victim's right hand.

"Cause of death?" asked Gibbs quietly.

"A gunshot wound…here." Ducky pulled back his hair and exposed a small round hole with burns around the edges. "Small caliber weapon I'd venture to say. I sent the bullet to Abby for analysis."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs turned on his heels and stalked out.

Returning to the bullpen he barked "DiNozzio, David…with me."

"Destination, Gibbs?" Ziva's quiet voice sounded right behind his left shoulder as Tony ran to catch up.

"Back to the crime scene, we need to find a murder weapon."

* * *

The warehouse was roughly 75,000 square feet of space to search. Tony looked at the building, then looked at his partner with a 'what the fuck' glance before reluctantly questioning his employer.

"Uh…boss? How are we gonna…" he gestured to the vast echoing area that spread out before them.

"You're gonna have to get your hands dirty, DiNozzio. Now…get started, or we'll be here all damn night."

"On it boss…" came at the same time as "Yes, Gibbs." And they both took off to search different parts of the structure.

Several hours later, Tony yelled out "Boss! Over here!" and both Ziva and Gibbs came running to the section where he was. Behind some old rags and pallets, lay a .22 caliber pistol.

Back at NCIS headquarters the evening shift was already getting underway, and unbeknownst to everyone, fate was beginning to weave her threads around the lives of those who fell within her path…

* * *

_**Abby**_

It was official…today was the most awful day in Abigail Scuito's life. Her beloved Mass Spectrometer gave up the ghost, in spite of the entire night she sat up_ babying_ it; the gun left in her care for evidence had _disappeared_ at some point in the hours she'd been attempting to nurse the machine back to health, and Gibbs…

Gibbs had yelled at her.

Gibbs _never _yelled at her...never.

Blinking back tears she sat with slumped shoulders at her desk and tried to think back to when things had gotten so out of control. They'd gotten back from the warehouse district late, but she was still around having discerned that her beloved machine was sick and needed constant supervision that night…_he's __**family**__, Gibbs! _He'd brought her the small caliber pocket pistol to swab for DNA and epithelials then told her to go home and get some rest. _As if I could do that with one of my babies sick…_she'd stayed, catching some sleep on her futon in her office, and tried to nurse her spectrometer back to health. When Gibbs came down with a Caf Pow in the morning, looking for an update on the handgun…she couldn't find the damned thing.

Once again, she tore her lab apart looking for the weapon. How could it be gone? She looked in drawers, under file cabinets…_wait, what was that noise?_ She froze instantly, before slowly turning around to find a man standing behind her, a strange half smile on his face. In his hand was the missing pistol.

"Oh dear God…" Abby breathed.

"There is no God." His voice was accented strangely, and his eyes…there was something wrong with his eyes.

She heard a strange popping noise and felt an ice cold sensation hit her belly with enough force to knock her to her knees. "Wha…?"

His face came nearer to hers and he spoke again, louder spittle flying. "THERE IS NO GOD!"

Her vision began to fade as she saw his features float away. _Gibbs…help me…Gibbs. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Gibbs**_

If Abby was having an awful day, Gibbs' just downright sucked. He was kicking himself up one side and down the other for ripping her a new one over the missing gun. He knew better…she_** never**_ lost evidence. That fact stuck with him all morning, making his stomach churn. If she never lost evidence then it stood to reason that someone in the agency gained by stealing it. And if someone would go so far as to steal it…his mind raced with a dozen scenarios and none of them had happy endings. Suddenly eager to see if Abby were alright, he went to the elevator to head down to her lab.

Standing and waiting for the elevator car to arrive he abruptly had the sense that something was indeed very, very wrong. 

_Shit...Abby…_

Taking the stairs he raced toward the Forensic Lab as fast as he could. Thrusting himself through her doorway he was brought up short at the sight of her sprawled and gasping in a pool of her own blood…blood that still gushed from a gunshot wound low in her abdomen. Her face that was normally pale, was nearly bloodless now…

"Abby…Abs…oh my god…" he dropped down beside her to press a clean bundle of cloth against her heinous injury and check her pulse. Dialing his cell with bloody fingers he barked out an order for a bus and stayed on the line so he would have somebody…anybody to be there for him, with him if the woman of his world…_my girl_…perished.

She let out a soft moan, "Gibbs…" her eyelids fluttered open.

"I'm here Abs." he leaned over her so that she could see him clearly.

Her tears fell, slipping out of eyes that held such pain. His chest grew tight with fear. "I…I'm so…sorry, Gibbs. So…sorry." Her breathing grew ragged as her lungs began to fill with blood.

"Shh. Don't please. Save your strength…don't die on me Abigail. Don't you dare die on me. That's a goddamn order! I'm sorry. I'm the one who should be lying here, not you." His voice was rough with emotion. He heard the commotion as the ambulance attendants were led through to the lab. "They're coming sweetheart. We're gonna get you all fixed up and you'll be back here in no time."

She looked at him with those heartbroken eyes and merely said "Don't apologize Gibbs. It's…a…sign…of……." And her voice trailed off as she lost consciousness just as the emergency crew burst through the laboratory doors.


	2. Chapter 2

***Made a few changes...don't worry none too drastic. Keep the love coming! The plot bunnies are having an orgy!!!!!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Gibbs**_

Eight hours into her surgery Abby had nearly lost the fight three times. The surgeons and nurses worked long into the evening to save her life. Gibbs sat in the Surgical Waiting Room with dry burning eyes and a roiling stomach. He threw aside the hundredth magazine he'd looked at and consulted his watch yet again, cursing softly when he saw how much time had passed since they'd brought her in. _No news is good news…right? Oh god please…please don't take her away like you did Shannon…please…_he spent the rest of the night praying.

Around 2100 hrs. the surgeon, Dr. Sanchez, finally emerged to give Gibbs the news that Abby had made it through surgery. "She has grit, I'll give her that. She fought like hell to pull through, coded on us three times Gibbs…" he rubbed his hands over an exhausted face. "I dreaded having to come out and tell you I failed. She has a long road ahead. Her condition is critical right now…and we will have to monitor her closely for the next forty-eight hours."

Relief slammed through Jethro fast enough and hard enough to make his legs give way, and he collapsed into his seat. "She's still alive…thank God." His voice quavered with emotion. Dr. Sanchez gripped his arm in concern.

"Jethro, are you alright?" At Gibbs' nod, he shook his head and said, "you look pale, when have you eaten last?"

"I…I don't remember. I think I had only coffee this morning…" Gibbs swayed in his seat. Cursing under his breath, Sanchez called to a nurse and asked her to fetch a sandwich and soda for the agent.

"You need to take care of yourself if you want to help Abby, Jethro. I can't focus on her if I have to worry about you too."

"Point taken, Doctor." Gibbs smiled at the physician. The nurse returned with the light snack. "I'll call Ducky and have him meet me here with fresh clothes and something more substantial to eat. He's home resting now, he spent several hours with me earlier, waiting for news."

Sanchez watched as Gibbs swallowed the sandwich in four big hungry bites, then downed the soda. The combination of carbs and sugar should give him a boost of energy that will help get him through the next few hours. "Call Duck as soon as you can…you need more fuel then this my friend. That young lady in there needs you."

"Yeah, the kicker of it is…I need her just as much." The words were said so quietly that Sanchez wasn't sure he even heard right…

* * *

_**Abby**_

Nightmares. Endless corridors of darkness spread out before her, growing grunts, groans and eerie laughter. "_There is no god…THERE IS NO GOD!!!!!!!!!" _Running, always running and screaming his name…_Gibbs,_ _Gibbs, help me!_ Turning a corner and seeing him, solid and reassuring. Racing toward him, throwing herself into his arms…having those arms fall away and looking up to see those eyes cold and hard.

_What do you mean __**lost it**__?! Goddamn it Abigail, are you so irresponsible that you can't keep track of evidence now? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire your ass!!!! Oh, you can't think of one...I can't think of one either! Look again, and pray to god you find it before I come back!!!_

Tears flowing freely now as she ran from him down another hallway…no rescuer there. He was lost to her. She was alone…truly alone here in this wasteland of dreams and pain.

* * *

_**The Team**_

Ducky came as quickly as he could, concern filling him at the sight of Gibbs sitting next to Abby, who was now in the ICU Critical Care Unit of George Washington Memorial. She was pale as death, having lost so much blood, and the myriad of machines she was hooked up to made her look like Frankenstein's Bride. Gibbs held fast to her tiny hand and didn't look up as he greeted his old friend.

"Hey, Duck."

"Jethro, my boy. How's our little girl?"

"She's tough. Hanging in there. The next forty-eight hours will tell if she'll make it or not…god, Ducky…if she doesn't…" his voice broke.

Ducky put his arm around the distraught man. "Have you ever known our girl to be a quitter Jethro? Besides…she adores you. She will never give up fighting as long as she knows you are here waiting for her."

Gibbs fiddled with her blankets, tucking them securely around her, and smoothed her midnight dark hair. "I yelled at her, Duck. I said the most awful things…if I could take it all back…_GOD!" _his voice became vehement. "I am so stupid! I should've realized sooner that someone had taken the damned thing…"

"So you're not infallible Jethro. Ease up on yourself. She won't blame you, it's not in her nature. She loves you, you know…she always has. Yes, she's told me, and now I'm telling you, because I'm sick and tired of seeing two miserable people going home to empty houses! Now, get off your high horse and do something about it before this child fades away completely."

Jethro Gibbs stared at his old chum in complete shock. She loved him too. He gazed longingly at the fragile woman lying so still on the hospital bed and made a vow before God.

_If You will spare her life…I will love, honor, and cherish her for as long as we both live. You have my word on it._

Up in heaven, the plea was heard, and, smiling, He raised His mighty hand…and flicked His wrist in response.


	3. Chapter 3

***You people ROCK!!! Keep the love flowing! I am a review junkie!! LOL **

**Here's the next part, hope it doesn't disappoint!  
**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Abby**_

She surfaced to a steady beeping noise. Blinking slowly, she tried to focus bleary eyes in the grey dawn light. There was something taped to her mouth that pulled when she attempted to speak…_what happened…what's going on…where is everybody? Tony? McGee? Gibbs? What's happening to me???_ She must've made some kind of sound because a familiar face appeared at her bedside.

"It's alright, Abby my dear. You've been involved in an incident in the lab at NCIS. You'll be okay, sweetheart. The doctors have been pleased with your progress." Ducky looked down at her with a compassionate gaze. "Now, all you need is rest…ah, Jethro…our little bird has awakened."

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

"_Abby…_" his voice trembled as he took in the welcome sight of her clear green eyes. Clearing his throat, which had become clogged with emotion, he went on. "How you feeling, cupcake?"

At her grimace he chuckled, "Not so good I'd imagine. I've been there…done that…and bought the t-shirt. Can't tell you how many times I've had bullets dug out of me over the course of my military career." With an unsteady hand he smoothed her soft, black hair back from her face. "God, baby…no pain compares to what I felt when I saw you lying there in all that blood…" his ability to speak deserted him and he trailed off to silence. Lifting her small hand he pressed a gentle kiss to her palm and held it, relishing the feeling of warmth and life. She squeezed gently and he looked up to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

Panic set in. "Abs, are you in pain…god, honey…do you need the nurse?"

But she shook her head no. Tugging at his sleeve, she indicated that she wanted to say something in sign language. Concentrating fiercely she labored over the few words she wanted to sign to him.

_First, I am so sorry Gibbs for losing the gun. I don't know where it is. Second, what happened to me? I remember looking for gun, then waking up here._

She was literally shaking by the time she was finished with both fatigue and weakness. He watched her closely and closed his eyes against the sting. "Sweetie…you didn't lose it. No, look at me Abigail Scuito. **You. Didn't. Lose. It.** Someone took it, someone who had access to the lab. We believe that you were shot by this same person. Now, I want to put the son of a bitch away for the rest of his or her natural born life…no one messes with my girl, no one." He spoke with conviction and fire, both convincing her of the truth of his statements.

* * *

_**The Team**_

"Any updates on Abby, McGee?" Tony questioned his co-worker anxiously.

"Ducky said she was doing better. Doctors are hopeful so far. Gibbs wants us to look into any new employees or any visitors on the day she was shot."

He typed busily on his computer calling up the details of any and all who were hired on or visited on the day of Abby's attack. "Here's what I've got so far…" He rose, projecting the data on the big screen. "Darnell Williams, age 36…hired to be on the maintenance crew on the second. Francesca Monterey, age 29…hired to be a secretary on the third, the day of the attack," his voice cracked and he had to pause to clear his throat. "and Michael Jameson, signed on as a visitor on the third. I have no other specifics on him, it's as if he appeared out of nowhere…"

"Well, what are we waiting for…let's go talk to them." Tony led the way, with McGee and Ziva following close behind. Both Darnell and Francesca had airtight alibis for the afternoon in question. Darnell was in Cancun that week on his honeymoon and had yet to return..."must be nice to marry the general's only daughter" sneered Tony...and Francesca was, at the moment, in Texas taking care of an ailing parent. That left the mysterious Mr. Jameson.

Finding a man who doesn't want to be found was a daunting task, but one which the team of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs relished. Using McGee's impressive computer skills, Ziva's persuasive techniques and Tony's remarkable bull-shit-ometer they found their quarry in record time. Unfortunately for them, the man was stone cold dead…an arrow thrust through his heart and his throat slit from ear to ear. Taking photos of the crime scene, Ziva stated,

"A bit of excess kill, no?"

"I think you mean overkill, Zee-vah." Tony's voice held no sarcasm as he beheld the body of the man suspected of shooting his best friend.

Ducky arrived and looked down at his newest acquisition. "So, Anthony…is this the man who injured our little Abigail?"

"We are still checking out his place Duck. Haven't found the gun yet, but I'm pretty sure this will turn out to be our guy. Funny thing, he has religious artifacts all around his house, but they are all disfigured in some obscure way…its creepy…"

Ducky moved to examine some of the items Tony pointed out. "Oh, my. Did you know that some believers in the 'old religion' used Christian relics for their magical properties? They would, however, deface them to preserve the sanctity of the craft."

Tony looked askance. "Ducky, you're not talking about witchcraft are you?" he scoffed.

McGee raised an eyebrow in condescension, "No, Tony…I believe he may be referring to Satanism."

"Well, yes and no. Druidism and Paganism have roots in the same sort of…" before he could finish his lecture, Ziva interrupted.

"As fascinating as this all is, should we not get on with this so we can update Gibbs and give him some peace of mind?"

"Our lovely Ziva is correct gentlemen, as always. Let's continue this discussion at a more opportune moment."

They went about their business, but Tony kept looking over his shoulder at some of the icons, defaced and disfigured that clung to the walls of the tiny house. Was it his imagination or were they all being watched?


	4. Chapter 4

***Upon re-reading the fic, I found typos! (gasp!) Sorry 'bout that...blame it on late nights and not enough caffeine. :D**

**Chapter Four**

_**Gibbs**_

Abby was doing well, and was being moved…finally…to a room with two beds. Jethro was relieved, that cot had been increasingly difficult to sleep on and he'd been forced to acknowledge every one of his forty seven years…damn it. He followed the orderly who was pushing her bed through the maze of corridors, stopping only to answer the demanding ring of his cell phone. "Gibbs?" Abby's weak voice tore at his heart and he answered immediately to reassure her.

"I'll be right behind you sweetheart. I need to take this, and tell the team where you're being moved to, so they won't worry…"

"Oh…okay…promise you…won't go?" God, she sounded so weak; he vowed to never again take for granted the hyperactive, bubbly Abigail Scuito. Walking swiftly to her side, he bent down to press his lips softly, tenderly to hers. Letting them land was meant to soothe, and comfort. Letting them linger, nibble, and request entrance to her moist inviting mouth was meant to entice and beguile. When he pulled away at last, her eyes were huge and her lips were damp with his kiss… "Jethro?" the question was whispered in a hoarse tone of raw need and disbelief.

"You're stuck with me Abs. You scared the living hell out of me…I can't go through that again…god, if I'd lost you…" here he grasped her hand. "Go to your room, woman…I'll make my calls and meet you up there. We'll talk, I promise."

She nodded and he turned to make his way to the vestibule to make those calls.

* * *

_**Abby**_

What in the bloody damned hell happened to her Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Who took away the misogynistic, cantankerous old fart and replaced him with this kind, caring sensitive man? Whoever it was…she'd have to kill them later. She loved that ill-tempered old fool, just as he was…well, she was enjoying all the TLC, and the kissing…_god, the kissing_…who knew he was literally sin on wheels. Within moments she was wheeled into her new room and set up…_a television set, yippee! _When Jethro joined her she was happily changing watching a documentary on the latest forensic science invention on the Discovery Health Channel.

"Do you _ever_ stop working?" his tone was affectionate amusement as he sat close beside the bed.

"Only when I'm in bed…" she automatically went into the light, flirtatious mode that they always had around one another. His silence made her look around and she gasped at the flare of heat in his eyes.

"When you get better…I'm going to test that theory. I'm warning you now so you can prepare yourself." His eyes blazed with passionate fire as he gently stroked her face.

"Oh…" she squeaked. This was definitely _**not**_ the light, flirtatious tone of before. "Why…now?"

"I almost lost you, Abs. Before I could tell you how much I've come to love you…no, not just love you…but I'm _**in **_love with you. I fought against it for so long," at the expression in her eyes, he leaned over and kissed her slowly, releasing her to continue. "I fought against it because of our age difference…I know, that doesn't mean a thing to you…also, I wasn't quite sure the feeling was mutual." At this she reached out and tugged on his sleeve pulling him to her so that their faces were inches apart.

"Hear me Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She whispered. "I have loved you from the first moment we met…and it has grown since. I give you my heart, my soul, and all I have if you will have me, for the rest of my life."

He had tears tracking down his face by the time she was done. _Dear Lord, what have I done to deserve not one, but two such extraordinary women in my life who would love me so unconditionally?_ He made a vow to treat this one as though she was a treasure, priceless and beyond compare.

* * *

_**The Team**_

Tony DiNozzio sighed. Abby's shooter was going to be tough to research. He had so many aliases, fake ID's, different social security numbers, etc it would take a freaking miracle to find the right one. Hell, the guy had probably forgotten his own name by now too. Wearily, the big Italian ran a hand through his mussed hair again, and checked his watch. _0300. God, I've been at this for 12 hours and have barely put a dent in it…what did this guy do that required this anonymity?_ He put his head back and closed his eyes against the nagging pain of the migraine beginning to pound.

The soft touch on his cheek startled him awake. "Wha…?"

"It's alright Tony, it's just me." Ziva's alluring accent filled his ears. "Go get some rest, I'll take over." Tugging at his arm, she helped him up and guided him over to the crib and onto a cot. Covering him up she noted that he'd already fallen fast asleep, his tousled hair falling adorably over his forehead. "Ah, Tony. Why did you let me fall for you?" her whispered confession fell on deaf ears as he slumbered on.


	5. Chapter 5

***Here we go...angst, but it's leading up to some "good stuff, some very good stuff", and you can take _that_ to the bank...even in these tough economic times!!! :D**

**_Chapter Five_**

_**Abby**_

Before she knew it, two weeks had passed since the night _**IT **_happened. She thought about it in those terms, capitol letters…bold print…italicized. It was hard not to, her life having been so irrevocably changed in one quick moment by one seemingly inconsequential act in the great cosmic wheel of life. Gibbs was with the doctors now, getting the low down on wound care and what to expect when she moved in with him tomorrow.

God…living with Gibbs! A god-damned dream come true…except…not like this, not _fucking_ like this…

The enormity of the situation would hit her at odd times and she'd periodically shed tears; sometimes noisy sobs, let out when Gibbs wasn't there…sometimes soft and achingly quiet, her chest so tight she felt as though her heart would virtually explode under the strain of fear and anxiety. Unbeknownst to her, Jethro knew all about the bouts of depression and it worried him greatly. Not only that the usually hyper-active and Pollyanna like lab guru was acting so thoroughly alien to her usual persona, but that she would seek so diligently to hide it…from **him** of all people! What he didn't know was that she felt ashamed of being so _damned _ weak all the time; she never had been a model patient, and now was no exception.

What she couldn't take were the night terrors. Waking from one of those was as taxing to her soul as a trip to hell would be to a nun. Her way of dealing with that particular stress was to quite simply _not_ sleep. Knowing that the pain medication she was prescribed knocked her completely on her ass, she'd gotten in the habit of cheeking her pills and spitting them into her hand, hiding them under her mattress so he wouldn't find out. Several days of sleep deprived reasoning had this conclusion to thank for it. Something inside of her knew…but she wouldn't think of that now. The world around her was a hazy one filled with pain and an incredible weariness that surpassed exhaustion…it ran soul-deep, and she wondered if her world would ever be sane again.

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

He knew she kept her emotions bottled up until they nearly choked her. Her fear and her anxiety were palpable beings hanging over her head, sinking their claws into her…unrelenting in their efforts to tax what little strength she had left. The worry he felt churned a hole in his gut…what if he couldn't bring his bright girl back from this abyss? What if he wasn't strong enough? Normally so sure of himself, so confident in his abilities, the former Marine sniper put his head in his hand and allowed himself just a moment of despair.

"Jethro, my dear boy…whatever is the matter? Is Abigail…?" the concerned voice of his friend drug Gibbs from his self-imposed torture.

Giving the older man a grimace that was supposed to be a smile, he replied, "She's fine, Duck. I just signed the release forms, and we're going home…" he trailed off.

"Why, that's wonderful news!" Ducky enthused. "But, you don't seem particularly happy, Jethro…I had thought that this was what you were waiting for, to have her all to yourself at last." He caught the look in his friend's eyes and placed a hand on his arm. "What is it, son?" he asked softly.

"She…she isn't the same, Ducky." He caught the look on the other man's face and intervened before getting a lecture. "I know what she's been through, god damn it! That's not what I mean. She's…keeping everything from me. Christ, she won't let me in…" his voice broke unexpectedly and he had to stop for a moment to collect himself. "What if I can't fix this? What if I can't bring her back? Duck…" he sounded so…broken.

"Jethro, _you_ can do naught but **be **there for her. She needs to come out of this by herself. You of all people know this! After Shannon and Kelly died, I wanted to do the same for you…" he laid his hand on Gibbs' shoulder, silently entreating the younger man to look up at him. "Each person deals with grief, stress…hell, traumatic events in their life differently! She _will _bounce back, Jethro. Our dear girl can do nothing less with the friends and loved ones that she has on her side. When she finally breaks, be there to listen. I assure you, that's all you need to do."

The wisdom reflected in the medical examiner's eyes gave him a peace that was like a breath of fresh air. "You are such a wise man, Duck. Have I ever thanked you for all you've done for me over the years?"

"I believe you have, however…a case of the finest scotch and some Cuban cigars would come in handy right about now…"

For the first time in weeks, Agent Gibbs laughed.

* * *

_**The Team**_

Tony awoke to the aroma of fresh coffee. He felt worn out, down to the very bones that ached with weariness that a few measly hours in the crib did nothing to ease. Worst of all, he felt…useless. For a normally confidant…well, let's just say it, arrogant…man, this was torture. He spent a few minutes just lying there, wallowing in self-pity…hell, he felt sure that he deserved at least that much…before taking a deep breath and mentally slapping himself on the head, thus giving him the motivation to get his butt up and solve this case.

Beside the cot was a tray with a large cup of Starbucks coffee…god, the aroma made his mouth water…and an assortment of his favorite donuts. _Ziva, bless you. _He knew that he had screwed up royally. Their relationship had been strained almost to the breaking point when he had shot her lover. Of course, she really hadn't been in love with Michael, she'd been undercover and trying to expose him for the terrorist he was. Too bad she couldn't have told _her partner_ about this, it would've been nice to know. Still, she had stuck by him through the internal investigation and inevitable suspension. He was eventually cleared of all charges, having been found innocent and the shooting declared justified on the grounds of self defense. Now, he needed to put the past behind him and move on. Unfortunately, that future would never include his wonderful, exotic, sexy, slightly…ok, sometimes majorly…scary partner. God, how he loved her.

Sighing, he picked up his coffee, and walked out into the bull pen, for once ignoring the donuts…he really wasn't hungry.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Hey, I'm back and updating again. Health concerns and a bad experience on another forum held me back for which I deeply apologize. Thanks to all of you who encourage and support me! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Abby**_

The car ride home was mostly silent. _Home…_yeah, that's what Gibbs' place had always been. She squirmed a little in the seat, adjusting the belt to ease the rubbing. God, she couldn't wait to get out of this outfit. Why did she have to insist on the damn thing anyway? Ducky had picked out the roomiest and most comfortable item in her wardrobe, a pair of Gibbs' old shorts she'd borrowed when painting the garage last year. They were frayed at the hem, and were practically worn through in the seat but…damn…they were comfortable! When she'd seen them, she'd freaked. Have him see her in _those_? God, No!!!!!!

She'd made Duck turn around and head straight back out for one of her cute little skirt and skull shirt combos. Man, had he blown up…you would've thought she asked him to strip naked and dance the tango through the bullpen. He'd tried to lecture her on proper wound care technique but had relented when her eyes had welled up. They'd compromised with this black sun dress covered in the Jolly Roger Flag. Normally loose flowing, the garment fit tighter around her middle due to the bulk of the bandages still wrapped around the surgical sight. Dropping her head back against the headrest, she fought against a sudden onset of dizziness as Gibbs negotiated a sharp turn on the highway. She was so tired, but her mind refused to shut off. Her hand rested lightly over the bandaged portion of her abdomen. What did it look like? Was the scar hideous? _God, Abby...can you be so selfish? You should be just fucking grateful you're alive! _

It didn't matter how often, or how fiercely she berated herself, she couldn't seem to help the thought that kept coming back...night after night, day after day, hour after god damned hour.

When he saw how broken she was...would he still want her...or would he leave too?

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

He watched her closely, out of the corner of his eye, from the moment they set foot out of the hospital. She was pale, more than the usual porcelain skin hue that made her complexion luminous…now she seemed, faded somehow, as though she could vanish at any second on the barest breath of wind.

Navigating the roadway with the practiced ease of years of familiarity, he kept one hand on the wheel as he gently placed the other behind Abby's neck and began rubbing light circles into her soft skin. Her soft hum of pleasure sent satisfaction running through him, thank god she was here…alive…and with him. Whatever she would still go through, whatever she would need…they could face it…together.

When they finally pulled into his drive, she had fallen asleep. Turning to face her, he sat watching as her long ebony lashes lightly fluttered against her cheeks. Leaning to her, he kissed her soft mouth, letting his forehead rest for a moment on hers.

Carrying her into his home, he immediately went up to his room and laid her on his bed. Having seen her discomfort with the dress, he quickly disrobed her and prepared to place her under the down comforter. The sight of her perfect breasts, firm and tight, in conjunction with the sickly yellow-green-purplish colored flesh surrounding the stark white of her bandaged middle made his stomach churn and his eyes go hard with rage.

He covered her cheek with a shaking hand. _God, baby. I should have protected you… The bastard…the _fucking _bastard…that started this had better hope like hell I don't get my hands on him. He'll find out what pain really is…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**The Team**_

Tony and McGee had set up the video feed given to them by the suspected shooter's apartment manager.

"Okay, Ducky pinpointed TOD at somewhere between midnight and Oh two hundred hours. I will pull up the footage of the parking lot and lobby, as well as his hallway for that time period." McGee typed effortlessly as Tony watched, a little envious of the younger man's pep and vigor in spite of the deep exhaustion lurking beneath his bright gaze. The screen crackled to life with two-dimensional black and white images of tenants and guests.

After a quarter hour, the two were half asleep on the conference room table. Ziva walked in with two large coffees and grinned.

"_**Oiy**_!" Startled the two jumped, guiltily trying to look as though they were really doing work the whole time.

"Don't try to fool a kidder. I know you two, you were sleeping!" Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were not as she watched Tony with quiet concern, noting the deep dark circles were now permanent stains beneath his eyes.

"That's kid a kidder, Zee-vah."

"That's what I said, Tony."

"No, that's not what you said…"

"Yes, that's exactly what…" and so it went. God, she loved this man!

McGee saw something. At first, he didn't believe it…wasn't he dead? He was. Wasn't he? Gibbs had shot him months ago. Gibbs never missed, never.

He clicked on the picture and froze the shot. Blowing it up, he searched the features for any possible identity other than the unthinkable.

"Guys…uh, guys…guys? YO, GUYS !!!!" when he finally had their undivided if highly irritated attention, McGee continued.

Eyes on the screen, complexion pale with shock, he said "You are _not _going to believe this…"


	7. Chapter 7

***Richard-the dead man-will be explained further in the next chapter, so don't lose too much hair scratching your head! lol And the identity of the mystery person? I haven't decided which of the 'perps' I will use from the show...you'll find out when the plot bunnies tell me! :)**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_He loved watching them run around, trying to find him. Really, it was too easy to fool these pathetic friends of hers. All this time, thinking it was a random act…perpetrated by a psychotic asshole with a taste for the macabre. He knew that the McGeek caught his pic on the video cam, he just didn't give a flying fuck. Little pissant would think he was…someone else…funny what a wad of cash and a crooked plastic surgeon can come up with. Stupid pricks, thinking they could protect her…she was HIS…his and no other's. _

_The incense was burning his nostrils, the chants buzzing through his head with power. God, he never felt more alive than right now…before a ritualistic sacrifice. The "lamb" bleated once, behind her gag, before he thrust the knife down between her breasts, and silenced her protests…forever._

_

* * *

_

_**The Team**  
_

"You're not going to believe this…" his voice shook as he concentrated on the screen, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"What Tim?" Ziva, finally realizing that McGee was in earnest, quit her favorite pastime of antagonizing Tony and headed to the computer screen.

"It's…Richard." The other two leapt forward toward the computer screen and stared in disbelief at the man who had apparently been raised from the dead.

"You expect me to believe, that a dead man orchestrated this whole insane plot to get his girlfriend back?" Gibbs' tone was sharp and caustic. He was not in the best of moods.

Abby was having a hard time sleeping, waking almost hourly with terrifying dreams…sweat-soaked and screaming. She tried to shut him out, going so far as to yell at him to 'get the fuck out', but he didn't listen. He just climbed on the bed and gathered her up in his arms, held her flailing hands until she collapsed against him and sobbed. Then he just rocked back and forth until she quieted and slumber overtook her again. An hour later the cycle started over again.

"Uh…yeah boss. It looks that way. I'm sending the video feed to you now. It should come up on your computer…" McGee began.

"Send it to Ab's laptop. My computer's a dinosaur compared to hers, so we brought it."

"Right, done deal boss. How's she doing?" McGee began typing in rapid fire succession.

Gibbs sighed. "Physically…fine. Mentally and emotionally…a whole other story. She's terrified Tim. We have to catch this bastard. For her peace of mind, we have to catch him."

The sound of the computer signaling incoming data interrupted his thoughts. "I'm getting the info now. I'll let you know my impressions. Thanks McGee."

* * *

_**Abby**_

_Dark…endless night…forest…lost. _Where am I_? Trees on all sides, the trail is long gone and a swirling mist has obscured any trace of civilization. _Gibbs_? _Tony_? _Tim_? _Is anyone there_? An ominous cracking sound behind…a branch being stepped on? Somewhere off in the distance, a scream. Breath becomes ragged with fear. More noises in behind, they stop when I stop. _

_A light up ahead, flickering…funny…why does it do that? So tired. Move to the light, hear chanting…strange sounds. Creep closer, see…ohgod,ohgod,ohgod,ohgod… See girl on stone altar, hands and feet trussed up like a pig. She was a pretty little thing, not much older than twelve…and she was terrified. A man was standing over her, naked as the day he was born…fiercely aroused and holding a large, deadly knife. Just before he used it on the tied up victim, he glanced up at her and said,_

"_Your next, baby girl."_

Richard.

And she woke screaming. Gibbs crashed into her room, racing to her side and gathered her into his arms. Murmuring reassurances to her he rocked them gently, kissing her head and telling her how very much he loved her.

"Talk to me, sweetie. God, love…don't shut me out…I can't bear this…" his voice cracked, then broke. Tears were rolling freely down the former tough Marine's cheeks and Abby stared in amazement, before putting a trembling hand up to touch a shiny bit of wetness.

"Jethro, forgive me…" her own voice was husky from emotion and strain. "I didn't want you to see my weakness…"

He looked at her as though she'd suddenly sprouted two additional heads. "Weak…weak?!? Abs, I think you are the bravest person I've ever met! I love who you are Abigail Scuito! Coming to grips with what is undoubtedly a very rough and psychologically traumatic situation displays strength of character…not weakness!"

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes as she assimilated this information. "I keep dreaming the same thing. In the hospital, it was about the incident in the lab, and you yelling at me." Here she stopped, not sure if he would want to relive that time.

"We will need to discuss _that _at another time, sweetheart. Go on about the dreams."

She did, in detail. Afterward, taking a deep shuddering breath, she relaxed into his embrace, amazed at how relaxed and better she felt. She tilted her head to look him in the eye.

"How did you know I needed to do that?" she asked.

"It's what Ducky did with me after Shannon and Kelly died." He cuddled her closer and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Think you can sleep now?" She nodded and he went to rise off the bed to return to his own.

"Jethro?" he turned to face her shadowy form as it lay on her bed, so tiny and alone. "Could…could you maybe…stay? Please?"

At first the question was so soft she didn't think he'd heard her, then his voice came in the velvety blackness… "gladly, love."

Then he climbed in and pulled her against his warmth…and her sleep was undisturbed for the remainder of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

***Richard is my own creation, everyone else is owned by…well, you know the drill…**

Chapter Eight

_**Abby**_

Morning sunlight filtered through the blinds bringing welcome warmth and light to the cheerful room. Abby awoke, feeling rested for the first time in weeks, only to find herself entwined around a hard and thoroughly masculine body. Fear lanced through her, but it lasted a scant second before the familiar scent of faint sawdust and Polo Black soothed her senses. _Gibbs. My love. _Unable to help herself, she snuggled closer, bringing a creamy thigh up and over his hard muscled one, pulling him into an embrace and thrusting her nose into the space between his throat and shoulder. Breathing deeply, she inhaled his scent, before planting soft, teasing nips and kisses along his neck and jawline. A rumble of approval heralded his awakening and he pulled her gently closer.

Thrusting a hand into her coal black hair he tenderly pulled until her head tilted and, with her swan-like neck exposed, he growled low in his throat and covered it with open mouthed kisses inciting shivers of excitement to run through her. His other hand ghosted over her skin, tracing the goose flesh that rose enticingly over her breasts and thighs. With infinite care he showered her with love and attention, coaxing her to open her mouth and breaching it with his tongue, making daring sweeps and forays into the sweet depths. Only when she squeaked as she moved a little too enthusiastically and pulled on her stitches, were they reminded of her recent injuries. With a muffled curse, he pulled away and held her close, gasping for breath and fighting for control.

"Sweetheart, we can't…not yet." Seeing her face fall, he hastened to reassure her, "I want you Abs. More than you will ever know. I want to hold you and make love to you all night long, but not at the expense of your health. What kind of husband would I be if I let my own personal desires overrule your health?"

She stared at him in total shock. _Husband?_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Jethro**_

He woke to the sweetest of tortures. His Abby wrapped around him like a beautiful vine, one soft thigh riding high on the top of his. She pulled him tight and thrust her nose into the crook between shoulder and neck, breathing in his scent as though it were life giving water and she were a desperate maiden who had been lost in the desert. Smiling he pulled gently on her hair to raise her head and expose her throat to his waiting lips. Worshiping her soft, silken skin was only one of the best parts of loving her, he thought. She was a walking contradiction, sassy but sweet, shy but bold, knew what she wanted but was prone to feelings of insecurity when things went her way too easily.

God, he loved this woman.

Touching her was heaven, he thought as he lost himself in the texture of her skin, the scent of her arousal. Kissing her was pure sin, her taste…her love.

Suddenly she cried out, twisting wrong in the heat of the moment. He stopped abruptly as though hit with a bucket of ice water. He told her that they needed to stop. The look on her face struck him to the quick. He was quick to explain his reasoning…not realizing until he was through that he had mentioned what he'd been fantasizing about for a long time…marriage, a family. Then he saw the shell-shocked look in her eyes.

_Oh, god…what have I done…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**The Team**_

The team worked once again until late in the night, this time pulling old case notes on Richard Cranston. Tony started by filling Ziva in on the background of who he was.

Richard had been Abby's steady boyfriend for about eighteen months until Gibbs finally persuaded her to call it off and let him handle things. For the first month Richard was the model boyfriend; attentive, jovial, and prone to ridiculously romantic gestures. Abby was very happy. As time went on, however, he became increasingly controlling. He wanted to know where she went, with whom, and how long she stayed. Soon, he wouldn't allow her to go out with friends, or he would pout and generally make life miserable for her.

When that didn't serve to crush her spirit, he resolved to resort to more drastic measures. After work one shift, she decided to join Gibbs and Tony at the local hangout for awhile. She'd only been there for ten minutes when the phone calls started. _Richard… _She ignored the ringing phone. In time the ringing was constant and Tony asked if she was going to "answer the phone for god's sake". Tossing back her Jim Beam she shook her head. "Nope."

Gibbs looked at her…really looked at her. "What's wrong, Abs?"

"I don't know what you…" she started.

"Don't lie to me…What…is…wrong?"

"Nothing, Gibbs…really. Just, the bloom is off the rose, that's all. I'm fine…really." She put on her happy face and ordered herself to ignore the growing concern in both men's eyes.

That night was when it started. He was belligerent, demanding to know where she'd been…who she'd been with. She refused to answer and told him, under no uncertain terms, to stay the hell out of her personal life.

"We're through, Richard! I refuse to live like this!" she turned away from him, and that's the last thing she remembered. According to Richard, she had tripped and fallen, bashing her skull against the old radiator in her apartment. After calling 911, he'd stayed with her and waited, holding a towel pressed to the laceration on her scalp that would eventually need thirty stitches. When she'd gotten out of the hospital he'd been so sweet and had taken such good care of her that she had forgotten all about being angry with him.

And he had been on his best behavior…because she needed him. Until the day came when her independent nature reared its ugly head again. Again came the inevitable arguments…with a new disturbing element…he began to get physically rough with her. Shoving matches soon escalated to slaps and pinches. Those jumped easily to punches and kicks until she rarely was without a bruise somewhere on her body from an altercation from him.

It was inevitable that Gibbs find out. He didn't say 'I told you so', he didn't make her feel pathetic for letting fear run her life, he just said "oh, Abs..." and opened up his arms. She walked into a warm, and infinitely comforting embrace and knew...just, knew...everything would be alright now. He told her that they were going to her apartment and she would pack her bags. Then she would move in with him for awhile. When the inevitable phone call came that night, he merely held out his hand, eyes blazing with fierce fire...and she put the phone into it. Carrying it into the kitchen, his voice was too soft for her to hear what he said but it must have been effective, for she had a month of uninterrupted peace before the problem escalated beyond what anyone could have predicted.

It happened that she was working late in the lab one night when Richard made the attempt to barge his way into NCIS headquarters. Now, Jethro had made it clear from the get go exactly what he thought of 'Richie' and took great solace and comfort in making his life a living hell every chance he got. This particular evening, Gibbs had gone out for the inevitable coffee and CafPow when the whole thing began.

* * *

**Flashback**

Richard had already had several shots of wild turkey to give him 'emotional support' against his cheating girlfriend. For didn't it stand to reason that working with all them males such late hours mean that she had to be screwing at least one or more of them? The more he thought about it, the madder he got. He'd show her a thing or two…stupid whore…tonight was the night he'd show her once and for all just who was boss in this relationship!

He got unsteadily to his feet and wove his way to his Hummer H2. He bought it after he learned Arnold Schwartzenegger had a couple, it made him feel powerful…like the Terminator. Pulling out of the drive, he narrowly missed Mrs. Jenkins' mailbox and prize winning tulips she'd planted around the red oak by the sidewalk.

Careening down the mostly deserted streets, he hummed to himself…cheerful as he contemplated what he was going to do to make her sorry she had dissed him.

Pulling into the parking lot, he crashed through the barrier and lurched as his wheels were punctured by the steel spikes thrusting upward. Giggling like a school girl, he wrestled with the wheel as the big machine tilted, rolled and swayed on useless tires. Slamming on the brakes in front of the offices of the NCIS, he threw himself out of the vehicle as sirens were sounding all over the base.

The doors to the offices shattered easily with one blow from his bat. He nearly dropped it when he was suddenly overcome by laughter.

"Boom!" *laugh* "Crash!" *giggle* "Ka-Pow!!!" *guffaw*

Thrilled with himself he swung the bat at the night watchman, who had stopped to stare at this madman that invaded the building, connecting with his head and making the sound like a wet watermelon.

Laughing uproariously at this, he made his way painstakingly down the stairs to Abby's lab. Spying her through the door, all laughter ceased…to be replaced by rage. Taking the bat, he swung it up high in a wide arc and brought it down with all his might on the glass doors.

Abby whirled around as the sound of shattering glass startled her and beheld a very dangerous Richard. _Stall, Abs. Gibbs will be back any moment…stall him, may be it will be long enough to live._

"Richard, why are you here? Did we have dinner plans?"

He remained silent, eyeing her and breathing heavy, otherwise making no sound. His absolute silence was…nerve wracking.

"Richard…you do know you're not supposed to be here."

He began to stalk her, moving lightly on her as though she were prey. She backed up, moving to the side, the back…frantically seeking to send a message to Gibbs. _Hurry up, I'm not going to give up here, but I could use some help!_

He swung the bat at her and she threw herself to the left, it barely missed her thigh. Crashing into the table, she quickly pulled herself up and threw herself out of the way of another swing. The third, however, did not miss. A sharp missile of pain shot through her back as he connected with her kidneys and rained blow upon blow on her. Instinctively she curled into a fetal position to protect her fragile insides and presented him with the parts destined to withstand such abuse.

It was this scene to which Agents Gibbs and DiNozzio entered on, guns drawn and cop faces tight with concentration. "Put it down, Richard." Gibbs ordered in that tense voice of his. "Now, or I'll shoot."

He merely grinned maniacally and lifted the bat…preparing to swing it again, this time at her face. In the middle of his down swing, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs shot the motherfucker in the face.

**End Flashback**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_**Gibbs**_

Attacking the surface of the boat as though each bump, each scuff, each god damned splinter were part of the worst terrorist faction to hit the United States borders since Al Qaeda on 9/11, Gibbs buffed that wood until it shone. He and Abby hadn't mentioned the 'proposal' he'd practically made to her. In his bed. After essentially devouring her. He slammed a fist into the side of the boat. _Jesus Christ, am I a fucking teenager? Practically raping a sick woman in my bed and under my care, and then…god, telling her I was planning on marrying her? Did I actually tell her that? _He reached out, grabbed the bottle of whiskey next to him and took a nice healthy swig.

In the midst of a fine pity party, a crash and a cry interrupted him. Dropping his cloth and knocking over the booze, he raced toward the stairs. "Abby, Abs!!" Taking them two at a time he reached the kitchen and beheld quite a sight.

She stood silent in the midst of chaos. A white powdery substance floated freely in the air and settled in clumps on the floor, the counter top, her hair… There was a bowl filled with a mixture of what looked to be sugar and butter blended together, and the canisters that usually held his flour and sugar had rolled, empty now, across the floor and under the kitchen table. A carton of eggs had upturned and was lying broken and bleeding on the tiles at her feet. His mouth began to twitch. He took all of this in a glance, then the look in her eyes.

_Oh god…I've just messed up _Gibbs' _kitchen! What's he going to do to me? _"I wanted to make you breakfast..." she said in a small voice.

"So," he said, giving up on the effort and letting loose with a wide grin. "I guess we're eating out?"

They cleaned up the mess together and went out for brunch, finding a lovely family style restaurant with good home cooking. He made sure she ate very well, and they talked, really talked…like they used to.

"Abby, I want to talk to you about this morning. I…I realize that I spoke too soon about something that I've been thinking about for…a long time. I'm sorry for spooking you…that was not my intent."

She laughed, a low sultry laugh that went straight to his head before traveling south to the peninsula. "Gibbs, you didn't spook me as much as surprise me! Don't you understand that to spend a lifetime with you would be…well, it would be a dream come true for me you silly man!" She huffed out an impatient breath. "I honestly don't know what it is I have to do to make you understand how very much I love you…"

His heart swelled at each word that spilled out of her mouth. "Well, for starters, you could practice calling me Jethro sometimes, its disconcerting to make love to my girl when she insists on calling me by my last name…"

She sputtered, then giggled. "You…words fail me." She reached up, palmed a hand behind his neck, and pulled him in for a thorough, and delightful, kiss.

* * *

_**Abb**_**_y_**

She had taken the coward's way out and left the bedroom when he went in to take his shower. She needed some space to **think**, dammit! Why would Gibbs say something like that to her? Call himself her husband? Could he really mean to propose? Oh...god...it would be a dream come true...she practically twirled in the hall, then thought better of it when she became light-headed and had to lean on a wall until the house stopped spinning. _God damned pain pills_, she thought without rancor. Placing a hand on the worn oak banister of the staircase, she carefully navigated her way down to the kitchen. She decided she was going to make a quiche for brunch. One of her special ones...and it sounded delicious! She gathered all the ingredients and placed them on the minuscule counter. Next, she looked for the flour for a sinful coffee cake...hmmm.

A sudden bang of a door made her jump and grab her throat. Turning, she noticed the door to the basement swinging shut again and surmised that Gibbs had finished with his shower and headed down for some thinking time as well. Glancing around the kitchen once more, she spotted the canisters, _aha! _Reaching up to grasp the sugar, she carefully navigated her way back to the counter and set about mixing the first ingredients of her coffee cake. Before starting on the quiche, she went back to get down the flour. Reaching up again she realized that the canister was much larger and made of heavy clay. It looked to be handmade, and she remembered from spending a previous holiday with him and his father that he'd had an aunt that made clay pots and other kitchen accessories.

She took extra care in pulling the item down off of the high shelf and carefully carried it to the counter, vainly ignoring the painful pulling on her stitches. She winced as she attempted to hoist the canister up onto the counter top, unfortunately only grazing it when she let go. Down went the flour, carrying the sugar that had set too close to the edge. When she tried to grab at the sugar container, she accidentally knocked the nearly full carton of eggs onto the floor. Flour and sugar coated everything, including her, eggs lay cracked and useless on the floor, and worst of all...she had messed up Gibbs' kitchen. _He's gonna friggin' kill me!!!!!_

Instead, the bastard had laughed! She hid a grin...god, she loved the big oaf.

_

* * *

  
_

_They can't see me, but I can see them. Carrying on while the whole world watches…whore! Bitch! Enticing him to paw at her, fondle her…when she knows that she belongs only to me! To think, I once thought it was him...but no, I won't be led down that path again.  
_

_The rage builds again and I will use it…cultivate it…feed off of it. I love this power, crave this power. I can scarcely remember the life I had before…so plain, so ordinary it was. So…colorless. Then, one day…death came calling. And oh, how I did laugh. It had been so ridiculously easy, so…effortless. Just one flick of the wrist, one sweep of the knife, one snick of the blade and pffft…good-bye……._

_So now, I hunt again. For it is not yet time for us to be reunited. Soon, my Abigail. When I find a worthy accolade who will not fail me again. Then you shall be mine and we shall be together again…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**The Team**_

"So, this Richard…he was shot and dead. This is so?" Ziva asked for clarification.

"So we thought, yes." McGee, helpful as always.

"Apparently not, Zee-vah, as here he is in-the-flesh…" Tony was also trying to be oh-so-helpful tonight.

He thrust his finger at the computer screen frozen on the close-up of the suspected perp.

"I understand, Tony." She said softly, understanding also that he was running mostly on caffeine and fumes at this point. "However, we all have learned recently that there are a lot more to things than appearances…aren't there?" She met his eyes boldly, without backing down. He gave a jerky nod, silenced.

McGee stared from one to the other, perplexed. "If you have any new ideas, Ziva, please share."

"Look at the Photograph on file compared to the one on the screen," a few clicks of the mouse and the mouse and the two were side by side. "Do you see how his jaw line is narrower here…and his chin is a different shape altogether…and his nose is…" and she catalogued the differences to the at first disbelieving, then convinced, detectives.

"It isn't Lazarus after all," mused Tony. "Well, if he wasn't raised from the dead…" he turned slowly to gaze into the equally shell shocked eyes of his partners. "Then just who the hell _**is**_ our twin?"


	10. Chapter 10

***I just felt...it was about damn time. But things don't always go as planned...**

**Chapter 10**

_**The Team**_

The three worked steadily into the afternoon, until Ziva noticed that even she, who with Mussad had worked under the most grueling of conditions and yet managed to remain clearheaded, could feel the edges of numbness creeping steadily closer. Closing her folder with a _snap _that startled both of the other semi-dozing occupants of the conference room. "Come on, we are leaving. We can do no more until we sleep. McGee, go home. Tony, with me."

"Yes ma'am," said Tim, grinning at Tony with a suggestive wink. Tony glared back.

Ziva drove with the careful precision of one who was either buzzed on suds or drugged with exhaustion. Either way, she knew that she was a danger on the road…her response time was for shit. Pulling into her drive, she turned to the big brute slumped in her passenger seat. Engine idling, she took the time to simply enjoy being able to just sit and study the man she'd steadily, but irrevocably, fallen in love with over the past couple of years. This ridiculous, pompous, overbearing, conceited, hilarious, charming, sinfully handsome angel named Anthony Marcus DiNozzio. God, she loved to make him laugh…loved that dimple that popped out, even if the laughter was aimed at her. Sometimes she did things deliberately just to sound stupid so she could see him smile…lord forgive her for that awful, non-feminist goal…

Sighing, she grasped his shoulder and shook it…calling out his name, trying to wake him. "Tony…Tony. Tony, wake up. Tony…"

"Wha…?" he looked so adorably rumpled and crumpled and…grumpy. Easing him out of his seatbelt as she would a testy toddler, Ziva herded him into the house. Explaining that she had to put fresh linens on the guest room bed, she left him swaying in the middle of the living room floor. Coming back fifteen minutes later, he was nowhere to be found.

Calling his name and searching throughout the house, she finally came to the very _last_ place she expected him to be…the door to her room. Pushing it open she beheld the sight she'd been dreading, _and secretly hoping for…admit it David, _that of Tony lying spread eagle on her bed.

Pushing down her hormones, which were currently doing the _cha cha_, and ignoring her libido, which was happily encouraging them…she went directly to her partner and tried in vain to awaken him. After a fruitless twenty minutes she made a note to herself…once Anthony DiNozzio was asleep, it would take the detonation of ten weapons of mass destruction to awaken him…maybe. Coming to that conclusion, she mentally shrugged her shoulders…if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. So she stripped down to the bare essentials, pulled off Anthony's shoes and socks; and put them both under the covers. Setting her alarm for four the following afternoon, she turned off the lights and cuddled down against him. In no time, she had joined him in slumber.

* * *

Tony awoke feeling warm and rested. A soft female form fit snuggly, back to front, along his length, and his arm rested on a warm taut hip. He resisted opening his eyes…he couldn't bear to see the face of the woman he'd brought home **this** time. He chose to lie there and pretend…just pretend for awhile that it was Ziva he held cradled lovingly in his arms. His fierce Israeli goddess, his scary warrior partner…the woman he loved. Her hair was tantalizingly close to his face and he inhaled her scent. _God, she even smells like Ziva… _Unconciously, he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, growling low in his throat and thrusting his hips into her derriere.

Ziva arched her back in response and gasped as she awoke to the feel of Tony's hands gently palming her breasts and running the pads of his thumbs over her sensitized nipples. She could feel the energy surging through her with each pass of his lips over her pulse point and each brush of his thumb over her buds. Encouraged by her responsiveness, and fueled by his fantasy, Tony's hand ghosted a path down her quivering abdomen and entered her panties, testing her readiness by brushing her glistening flesh and testing its moistness.

Finding her core soaked, surprised a groan of suppressed longing to explode from him and he went wild. Ripping at the zipper of his trousers in a fury to get his skin in contact with hers, he pulled her panties off in one violent twist of fabric and, after pulling her leg over his straining thigh, was buried to the hilt before she could blink. Speechless with the ferocity of their joining, she found that pleasure was not out of reach, she could feel its sinewy body unfolding, coil by coil with each thrust, each grunt, each heart wrenching groan of ecstasy that escaped from his mouth. He grasped her face and turned her head toward him, kissing her passionately as they raced toward the stars.

* * *

Panting, sweaty and tangled in the aftermath, they lay silent. Neither knew what to say… Tony looked up for the first time, and beheld the face of the woman he'd just screwed the lights out of.

"Look, I'm sorr…Ziva?!" He looked horror stricken. She had had a serene smile on her face that was wiped away by his words and…_that look._ He surprised a look of intense pain before she was able to mask it behind the cool Mussad officer once again.

"What, Tony…you have always wanted to see me naked. Well, now you have bragging rights. You should be thanking me." She pointedly rolled over and pulled the covers up. "You rudely interrupted my sleep, either shut up, or go to the guest room…your choice."

His chest squeezed at the undercurrent of pain in her voice. God, he'd really screwed up…royal. He didn't know if he could ever get her to trust him again. "Ziva…I…uh…"

Her whisper was broken…"Just go…please"

He gathered his clothes, and left closing the door softly on the way out.


	11. Chapter 11

***And you thought I was evil before? Bwahahahahahahahaha...**

**Don't worry, part two is even Steamier!!!!!!!!**

**Whoo hoo...I had to put the fire out in my computer with just this much!!!  
**

**Chapter 11**

_**Abby**_

Unaware of her friend's current emotional crisis, Abby was about to launch head-first into her own. Having returned to Gibbs' house for the evening, they spent time down stairs, him sanding the boat and her just sitting…sometimes talking, sometimes laughing, sometimes just enjoying the comfortable silence that comes with a long, well established relationship. After a light meal, they retired to the sofa for a nightcap and some serious making out. Abby had to nearly pinch herself to keep from thinking _this is a dream…this has to be a dream…_

After a particularly long and extremely potent embrace, Gibbs placed his forehead against hers and breathlessly asked, "What are you thinking, Abs? I can hear your wheels buzzing." The amused affection in his voice had her smiling in return.

"I was thinking," she said as she nibbled her way along the bottom of his chin causing his breath to hitch in the most satisfactory of ways, "that this all had to be a dream…because nothing this good has _ever _happened to me."

He smiled and dipped his head, capturing her lips for a deep, satisfying kiss. "If this _is_ a dream," he whispered huskily into her ear, "I hope I never wake up…" At this she flung herself at him and their mouths fused in a passionate exchange that threatened his resolve to wait until she was fully healed before throwing her onto the bed and making love to her sweet body. Finally coming to his senses, he pulled gently away, breathing heavily.

"Stop…please. You are killing me…" he stroked her soft cheek and kissed her lingeringly once again. "I love you so much…Abs…" his whispered endearments had her in tears and she clung to his solid frame as he wiped them tenderly away.

Sniffing mightily she laughed, joy bubbling up from her toes, emerald eyes dancing as they locked onto his grey gaze. "Jethro Gibbs, _**you**_ are a closet romantic! Who would've thought?"

He chuckled at her childlike enthusiasm. "You got me in one sweetheart. What do I have to do for you to keep my secret? After all, I do have a kick-ass reputation to up-hold…"

She nipped at his irresistible bottom lip. "Mmmm…your reputation is safe with me, Special Agent Gibbs. You on the other hand…well…"

He groaned, "Enough, woman! Even kick-ass ex-Marine snipers have their breaking point! You, naughty girl, have strayed far too close to mine." He smiled tenderly as she attempted to smother a yawn. "It's time we headed for bed. Alone, wench…" his stifled laughter echoed as she teasingly smothered him with love bites. "Temptress. You'll pay for that when you get better."

"Promise?" she said saucily.

"Count on it" was his succinct reply.

Lying in bed, reliving the happy moments of the night, she hardly became aware of the moment memories became dreams. Once again she was wandering misty corridors, seeking answers to questions not fully realized in her sleeping mind. Doors led off the hallway to rooms which were hidden from view. When tried, they were found to be inevitably locked, and no amount of searching would lead to the discovery of the key and the mystery of what lay beyond the portal. This was not, in and of itself, upsetting…but as the vision continued unease crept in, first only as a trickle before widening into a flood. Suddenly, it became an overwhelming sense of urgency that she_** had**_ to get out of the hall and safely behind one of the stout, locked doors. Danger lurked out here…_something was coming…_

She heard something shuffle, _slither_, whisper…_who's there? Oh, god…what…?_ A dark, endless shadow moved…fluid, graceful, inhuman.

She screamed. And couldn't stop.

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

After tucking Abby into bed, and staying for a few more sweet words and embraces, Gibbs found that there was absolutely no way he could possibly go to sleep yet. For starters, if he went back up, there would be a better than average chance that he would just say "Fuck it" and screw the sweet hell out of the kick-ass sexy woman currently driving his testosterone levels bonkers. Not to mention, he was pretty sure that an emergency rush to the ER for stitch repair would definitely put a damper on resuming any relationship after that.

Heaving a sigh, he checked the house again to lock up, and headed for bed, intending to pick up Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ that he was currently re-reading. About halfway through Frodo Baggin's danger-fraught adventure through Middle Earth, a sudden scream rent the night in two.

Despite the lateness of the hour, and the gritty tiredness behind his eyes, he was instantly on alert…all senses firing. Two bare feet met with the pine plank floor of his room and he was off running before his book touched the floorboards. Shouting her name, he flung open her door with a crash, ready to do battle with whomever was attacking her; for the words she cried out, and with her thrashing about, it sounded like she was being beaten to within an inch of her life. Instead, he found her twisted in the sheets, sweat beading her forehead and trickling down her cheek. She thrashed and moaned, "NO…No, PLEASE, OHGOD…NO!!!"

The last denial was drawn out on a long wail of despair, as though she saw something in her mind's eye that was so hideous, so horrible, that it nearly broke her to look upon it. Unable to bear witnessing such naked pain in the woman he loved, he rushed to her side and pulled her securely into his embrace.

"Abby…Abs. Come on baby, wake up." He kissed her lips, stroked her damp hair. "Come back to me. Come on sweetheart…hey, there's my girl." She blinked up at him, confused at first as to why he'd awakened her.

"Jethro…wha..?" he could see precisely when comprehension dawned, the light that was present in her eyes was extinguished. "Oh, god…I woke you. I'm so sorry, Gibbs…so sor…ry…" her eyes filled as her voice broke on a sob and in a flash she was wrapped around him, pouring out her heart as though lancing a festering wound. She told him how afraid she was that he would see her weakness and despise her.

He finally stopped her by simply covering her mouth with his big gentle hand. "Abigail, stop. I do not think you are weak. Full stop. Period. My god, girl! Don't you think I've seen what you go through each day? Don't you remember the times I've been in your shoes? Did you think I was _**weak**_?" Numbly she shook her head. "Then don't sell me short. I love you, but you can be the most stubborn woman I have ever met…" he was interrupted by the softest pair of lips latching onto his and driving all other rational thought out of his head. His hands fisted in her hair and he tilted his head deepening the kiss until she was as pliable as warm honey in his embrace.

His hands molded themselves to her shape, memorizing each luscious curve, each soft inch of skin he touched beneath the loose cotton folds of the ancient Oakland Raiders tee she'd borrowed from him to sleep in. Cupping one bare breast in his tender grasp, he shuddered under the impact of desire held barely in check. "Mmmm…Abs…we should…_mmm, god, Abby…_we have to stop…your stitches…_Christ!"_ the last word was ripped out of him on a moan as her questing fingers found his erection and paid it homage. "_Abby, please…love…"_ he begged, not knowing exactly what for…for release, or absolution?

She answered him by gazing up into those extraordinary eyes of his, grinning like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland…and delving those velvety soft, lily white hands of hers right into his blue checked boxers. His hips rocketed right up off the bed in response to an overload of sensory pleasure. With demented glee, she wrapped her fingers around him and drove all thought of protest out of his mind.

A growl arose from the back of his throat, and he bore down on her until she lay flat and sprawled like a sacrificial virgin on the altar. He fanned her hair on the pillow and, gentle now, eased up the tee that hid her from his admiring view. The bruises that once encircled her delicate ribcage had turned from deep violet to a sickly greenish yellow by now. As disturbing as the sight was, he knew that it meant healing was taking place. His eyes wandered upwards toward her beautifully formed breasts. Plump, with pouty areolas just begging for his kiss…she seemed to be fashioned for his touch. Her eyes were on his face and in them, incredibly, he saw insecurity and questions. Did he like what he saw? Did he desire her?

Amazed at the ease with which he could read her, he set about showing her what was really in his heart. "My god, Abby…you are _beautiful_…" he reverently touched her breasts with light, teasing strokes of his calloused fingers, that had her back arching in pleasure.

"_Gibbs…" _she whispered against his lips before crushing them with her own.

He lay down beside her and they began a lazy exploration of smooth strokes against silky skin, heated breath mingling and limbs entangling. She felt so right, so damned _good_ in his arms. He eased his way down her torso, past her bandages to the waistline of her black lace panties. Distracting her with slow, languorous exploration of his tongue in the warm cavern of her mouth, his hand crept under the waistband and softly, and oh so gently, feathered over her mound. A gasp burst into his ear before she attacked it with loving lips, teeth and tongue. He shivered and rubbed her opening with loving fingers, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy, and accomplishment when he found her wet with desire and need.

He rose up to look down into her beloved face as he pushed first one, then two long, thick callused fingers into her satiny slick core. She arched again, this time crying out "Jethro!" spreading open wide in welcome of these wonderful sensations.

He timed his finger thrusts to vary the speed and depth, and soon Abby was writhing beneath his ministrations; her hands having a death grip on the arm that was working diligently between her straining thighs to bring her to completion. The sight of her flushed face, mouth slightly open for the sounds of breathy sighs and sexy moans to come out…was all too much for him. Pulling his hand out, he stripped her of her undergarments in one fell swoop, and pulling himself out of his boxers, he had time to register with some amusement her amazement at his rather impressive 'endowment', before carefully pulling her on top and instructing her…"Sweetheart, you put me in…take what you can, god…I'm going crazy…"

She smiled a secret, feminine smile and settled over him like a cloud, sinking onto him with a groan of deep satisfaction.

_At last…at last, he's mine…_

_Finally, finally…she's all mine…_

Leaning down with the utmost of care, she rested her forehead against his and murmured, "I love you" before taking him on the ride of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

***Yes! Another chapter up and running! Keep up the reviews, please! My thanks to all who are putting this story on alert and favorites *blushes* you guys ROCK! Please consider pushing the green button down below and giving me your thoughts! It would make Abby and Gibbs verryyy happy............**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The Team**_

Tony awoke to the peal of thunder as it rolled over the small, cozy bungalow. Glancing at the bedside clock he realized that it was early afternoon, he'd slept for fourteen hours straight. Well, except for that interlude…his mind shied away from that thought. Practically raping your partner…the woman you love…wasn't conducive to a rested and peaceful mind. God knew he'd screwed up plenty in his juvenile past, but _**this**_, this was something that couldn't be beat, even by him.

_You really did it this time DiNozzio. She'll probably kill you now, put you somewhere where no one will find the body. Then she'll tell Gibbs she doesn't know where you went after you left for home. You will be presumed dead…_

_You know what…I won't fight her…because she has every right to do it…_

A thunderous clap overhead had him jumping, then cursing aloud at his overwrought nerves. Asshole or not, it was _not _a comfortable thing to have a trained assassin pissed off at you. Slipping gingerly out of bed and into his clothes, he figured that preparing his famous DiNozzio Vanilla French Toast stuffed with sautéed apples and cinnamon just might go a long way toward earning him a one way ticket off the train bound for hell. Heaving a great long-suffering sigh, he checked the hallway thoroughly before venturing timidly down to the kitchen.

Ziva heard his door creak open and soft footsteps down the hall. A derisive smirk flitted across her face, as for a moment she felt a fierce joy that he felt fear cross his path at the thought of her fury of his thoughtless behavior the night before. Then the smile was wiped clean as though it had never been as she allowed the pain of his rejection to filter through the anger. Twisting into a ball, she grasped his pillow in her arms and inhaled the fragrance of his aftershave and the scent that was him…thoroughly masculine and completely Tony. _I am a fool…I thought…for a moment I let myself believe…_the thoughts were too painful to even finish as she fought the tears that threatened to destroy the fragile self-control she'd prided herself in building up all night. _He won't see me cry…I promised myself, to never let him see me cry…_

She took some deep, almost frantic, breaths as she fought for control. When she felt stronger, she got up and took a long, hot shower…taking the time to primp a little, knowing that looking her best was yet another protective layer between herself and the world.

It was a poised and confident woman, on the exterior, who strode into the kitchen an hour later. It was a poised and confident woman who stood in complete and utter shock at the sight of Tony, standing in front of her stove, cooking the most delicious smelling French toast she'd ever had the privilege to inhale.

"Tony, what the hell are you up to?" she couldn't help her suspicious question.

He hadn't heard her catlike entry and was unpleasantly shocked. The spatula flew out of his hand and hit the bowl filled with a mixture of egg, sugar and vanilla. The mixture slopped over the sides of the bowl just as he dove for it, drenching him in the messy concoction. A loud "FUCK!" was heard from the head that was currently wearing a hat made up of dripping egg whites, and slimy bits of bread.

She couldn't help it. A giggle escaped. Then a chuckle. Before she knew it, she was on the floor with tears coursing down her cheeks, doubled over with laughter.

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

Jethro stretched to ease muscles that had cramped during the night. Damn, he must've overdid it yesterday…everything hurt. Eyes still closed, he rolled over intending to grab a little more shut-eye; when he bumped into a warm, firm, curvaceous body. His eyes flew open wide. Abby still slept, peace and contentment radiating from her. Memories of the night before flooded his mind…bringing with them all the sensual heat and urgency he'd felt. Closing his eyes against the inexorable pull to gather her in and ignite the inferno again, he took deep breaths only just managing to pull himself back from the brink…until he looked once more upon her face only to find her green eyes fixed on his, with the same raging fire in their depths.

"_Jethro…" _Her whisper was filled with desire for him. _"Jethro…I love you…oh…"_

"_Abby…my Abby…my girl…I love you too…" _His was husky with passionate wonder that this wonderful girl, this beautiful and vibrant woman would choose **him** a broken down Marine sniper past his prime. "_Ah, god Abby…yes love, touch me there…"_ For awhile there were only whispers, and groans as they went on leisurely explorations with hands, mouths, tongues, and teeth.

He worshiped her breasts, nuzzling them with his nose then kissing and caressing the tips before taking them, one by one, into the warm cavern of his mouth. She pulled his head closer in automatic response to his gentle assault. He smiled at her guttural moans, his erection tightening in response to her obvious pleasure at his touch. Running his fingers down, he found her slick with dew, her sheath tightening around his marauding digits as they dipped in to spread the fragrant lubricant around her opening. He lifted his mouth from the nipple he was currently adoring and worked his way down her torso, stopping at the bandage that covered the gunshot wound that very nearly took her away from him. After kissing it gently, he knelt between her legs.

Taking her knees, he spread them, so that she was completely laid bare to him. Sitting back on his haunches, he drank in the sight of her, naked and sprawled atop his big bed; just waiting for him to make love to her.

He explored her body once more, this time taking stock of every gasp, every sigh, every groan. He spread her open wide and tenderly explored her core, using touch to bring her to completion not once, but twice. The second time, before she'd had the chance to come down from the high, he bent and used his mouth on her. With his tongue, mouth and teeth, he pulled her…dragged her…screaming over the edge.

His iron will broke then. Flipping them over, ever mindful of her stitches, he huskily reminded her to get the condoms. She pushed his hand away when he would've taken it from her, and proceeded to drive him nuts by putting it on with her mouth and teeth. His head was thrown back in ecstasy and a harsh moan issued forth from his throat when she continued to suck and lick him.

All too soon he felt the tingling sensation at the base of his spine, heralding the imminent arrival of his orgasm. He gently grasped Abby's head and called her name. When she looked up, confused, he said "I want to come inside you…" and she nodded, with a luminous smile on her face.

She hiked up one leg and straddled him before taking hold of his member, which was poised at the weeping entrance of her sheath. Slowly…so slowly she lowered herself until he was completely encased in her warmth. He hissed with pleasure at the scalding tightness of her channel, and his hips involuntarily bucked driving him deeper into her welcoming heat. Her head was thrown back and a deep throaty moan cascaded from her lips as they began a dance that was older than time and was nothing more than pure magic.

She moved gracefully above him rotating her hips in tight circles, sliding back and forth, side to side…doing everything to drive him wild. He felt his eyes roll back into his head with the ecstasy of what she was doing to his senses. Feeling the pounding of his heart and the tell-tale signs of imminent eruption, he reached up and gently stroked that tightly wound bundle of nerves at the juncture of her thighs. She froze then…and let out a cry of delight, moving her hips faster until she found the spot…then she rode him as he watched her through slitted eyelids, rode him feeling his shaft deep inside her, touching her very womb as he touched her on the outside. Muscles quivering, body shaking in need, she finally shattered…his name a joyful cry upon her lips, and his heart entirely hers as he joined her in bliss.

* * *

_I watch through the window as they rut like pigs. Filthy animals. Disgusting fucking. The house across from his is conveniently vacant, or it is now…pity the owner had to come home early from his fishing trip. Now he's on ice…and I'm here witnessing this degrading display through my brand new binoculars._

_Look at them, bouncing away like nothing is wrong with their world…I could just point…and shoot…right…now…BAM!!_

_OOOooo…I could just imagine his face if he saw her head blown off right now…oh, oh, oh…it's too much…it's too much…I mustn't …I mustn't…_

_Deep breath…deep breath…stick to the plan…stick to the plan…_

_But what fun! What god damned __**fun**__ that would be!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The Team**_

The early afternoon deluge did nothing to deter Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard from his appointed rounds. After all, the dead never ceased being dead…and they never ceased just, well…showing up, on his proverbial doorstep so to speak. Navigating his sedan through midtown traffic, while listening to his favorite talk radio personality, he failed to notice the black, nondescript Ford Taurus that had been tailing him for some time. Upon reaching the latest crime scene, he realized that he was the first one present…a complete rarity, in fact…he could count on one hand the times it had ever happened in the twenty nine years he's been practice. Getting out of the coroners van, he crossed the parking lot of the abandoned hotel. Stopping for a moment, he studied the graceful lines of the century and a half old structure that had withstood two major wars and countless other tragedies in its illustrious career. Pity that she now was on the chopping block because of the fickleness of the economy. Sighing, he continued on, heading for the small alley along the side of the inn that lead to the employee entrance. According to the report, the DB was found in the laundry room under a pile of dusty, dirty old linens.

Details were sketchy and that, coupled with the fact that he seemed to be the only living thing around, began to trickle into his thoughts. Unease settled like a blanket over him. After entering the building, he called out "Antony, are you here? Timothy?"

Silence answered eloquently. "Ziva?" This time his query was quieter. He already knew the answer. He was quite alone…or was he? Something scraped against the cement floor a few doors down from where he was standing. "Hello, have you seen the others from the NCIS crime lab? I am Dr. Mallard…hello? Is anybody there?"

He made his way toward the room where he'd heard the sound. Entering an old office he peered around the boxes of detritus left behind by years' worth of hotel patrons. Nothing. _Probably just rats, old boy. My goodness, you certainly have yourself spooked…_he put one hand into his jacket pocket intending to step outside the building and place a call to Tony to hurry him along.

Turning to exit the room, he spied a dark mass moving swiftly toward him from the left. Turning his head, he felt a jolt of shock slam his system as he looked into the eyes of someone he knew very well. "You…? What…?" and then there was an explosion of white hot pain in his skull. After, he could feel the pummeling of his body; the curses, the kicks, punches and insults. He felt every humiliation visited upon him, yet could do nothing about it. When he was finally alone, finally left for dead, he thanked God he wasn't searched for a phone…little realizing this was in the plan too. Abigail couldn't be hurt if she didn't know…

He inched a hand into his pocket and gingerly pulled out the cell with his smashed hand. All but sobbing with pain, he pressed speed dial and hoped it was Jethro that answered and not Abby. He hung on until he heard the curt "Gibbs" and answered with a whispered plea.

"Help…me…help…me…help…me…"

"Duck…is that you?"

"H…elp…mm..e…"

"Where are you?" No answer. "God damnit Duck! Don't do this to me!! _**Where the fuck are you**_!"

"W…Williamstown…Inn…employ…employee…office." His voice was slurring badly by now.

"Stay on the line with me…don't hang up! I'm on my way."

Ducky's strength gave out then, and he let the phone drop to his chest, which was laboring to breathe under broken or cracked ribs. Pain wasn't as bad of a demon as he knew it would be, adrenalin was still flooding his system, and a blessed numbness had settled over his brain. He made the half hearted attempt to place the face of his attacker…_where_ had he seen him before? He knew that face, knew it well. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he felt the room do a slow, stomach churning revolution and realized, with a sinking heart, that he was more seriously injured than he'd thought. Feeling horribly weak all of the sudden, he moved his hand, trying to find his phone which had fallen on the floor. His questing fingers slipped through a puddle of viscous liquid before encountering the cell. Bringing it up to his sightline, he saw the telltale red smears and realized that he was losing blood in vast amounts and quickly.

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

He couldn't do it. Just couldn't do it. He officially couldn't keep the grin off of his face whenever he thought about the night before or that morning. God, just the thought of her inflamed him anew; black hair glowing in the lamplight, porcelain skin gleaming like alabaster while she gracefully rode him in the moonlight. Her emerald eyes gleaming with love as they cuddled and talked long hours into the morning, stopping only for necessity, to eat…to make sweet love all over again. It was late in the afternoon when they finally emerged from the bedroom to face the world.

He was down in the basement, contentedly sanding the boat, while Abby lounged in the family room with a book on the newest Forensic techniques. Having lived alone, and enjoyed it, both of them valued private time and didn't begrudge giving it to the other. Having a significant relationship developing made both of them wary of trampling on the other's solitude; each one possessing full knowledge of how important time spent alone was for emotional well-being and stability.

His cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts and bringing into his mind pictures that were not nearly as pleasant as what had been there. _They found the bastard…_he thought with feral glee.

"Gibbs." His tone was harsh.

"_Help…me…help…me…help…me…"_ the stuttering whisper was eerie in its intensity as it all but reached out a hand through the phone and grabbed him by the throat. _**Ducky. **_He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Duck…is that you?" his question was brusque, to the point. He needed to know the facts, and needed them yesterday. The quality of the other man's vocal attempt frightened him to the very marrow of his bones, it sounded weak, and thready as though he were holding on by only his sheer force of will.

"H…elp…m..m..e…" came the voice again, slurred now, as though he were speaking with great effort.

"Where are you?" There was no answer, and a jolt of panic shot through him. "God damn it Duck!! Don't do this to me!! _**Where the fuck are you**_?" He heard a change in the older man's breathing that signaled an attempt at laughter.

"W…Williamstown…Inn…em…employee…office." He gasped.

His voice was slurring the words significantly now, and Gibbs grew more and more concerned.

"Hang in there pal. I'm calling 911 on another line so, don't hang up on me. I want to stay in contact with you."

Calling for Ziva to stay with Abby, he explained that a friend was in trouble and he needed to go check up on him. He would be back as soon as he could.

Arriving seconds after emergency personnel, he flashed his badge and preceded them into the derelict building. Pulling out his gun, he did a sweep of the ground floor of the wing and ascertained the safety of the rescue workers. Once inside, they moved as one unit to the back office. Gibbs came up short at the gruesome sight of his oldest and dearest friend.

Donald Mallard had been beaten within an inch of his life. His face sported a broken nose, and would hold a pair of incredible shiners. Deep cuts under the eyes and eyebrows spoke volumes…as did the broken glasses flung to the side of the injured man. He had been wearing his glasses when he had been struck in the face by a blunt object.

His arm lay twisted beneath him, broken and possibly irreparable. One leg was shattered, the other had a broken femur that protruded through the skin and had punctured the major artery, resulting in massive blood loss. Had they been one second later…

He stood by and allowed the paramedics to do their jobs. They were in constant contact with the hospital, updating them on the condition of the patient.

Acid burned a hole in his gut.

The ride to the hospital was a nightmare of self-blame and regrets. Regrets that he never, not ever told Ducky how much he really meant to him. Oh, he told Duck he admired him. That he looked up to him. That he considered him a friend. But how do you tell another man that you loved him…flat out loved him like a father figure!

They finally let him go into the room, and he sat…silently at first…beside the man who had, more than once, pulled his ass out of the emotional fire. Pale, gaunt and so fragile that it hurt to look at him, Jethro's eyes were wet as he reach out a hand and took the older man's in his.

"God…Ducky. I'm so…_**sorry**_. You are the strongest man I know, and I know you will pull through this. We'll be laughing about this in no time. Stay with us, Duck. Don't you dare go away…don't you god damned dare."

He stayed for a little while before wiping his eyes and getting up. On his way out, as he passed by the nurses' station, a pretty brunette nurse piped up with "Sir…sir!" He turned. "I 'm sorry to disturb you, but this was dropped off for you. If you could sign here, and here…and initial here…thank you." She gave him a large vanilla envelope and he stopped in a deserted lobby to open it.

A letter fell out with his name on it. It read in part

"_Agent Gibbs, if you are receiving this it means that my acolyte has done well. I have entrusted the…er…instruction of your friend to his very capable hands. I wish I had been there to see the expression on your face when you saw what I, and I alone can accomplish! You will soon see me face to face, but first I shall visit your friends…one at a time…and give them similar treatments. Perhaps I shall hang around and watch the rescue? _

_Yours, _

_A friend_

He could feel a tic begin in his jaw as he worked to keep his panic, fear and rage from consuming him. My god…who was this, and what had he done to warrant such torture?

* * *

**_*a wonderful reader pointed out a misused word, and I fixed the problem. This is what is known as constructive critisicm, something that this site and its readers are known for. Thank you Eve Lindsey for your help...you are NOT picky, just helpful...and much appreciated. Chocolate Chunk Chunk Cookies to All who still review!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

***Whoops! Our Gibbs gets caught making an "elementary" mistake! You'll see what I mean...*grins***

**You'd think he unconsciously wanted to do that...hmmmm...what do you think?**

**PM me if you want to talk about it!  
**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Gibbs**_

"Ducky…?" her voice was so lost, so poignant, he felt as though his chest would explode from the pressure of it.

"Christ, Abs…I'm sorry…" he drew her in before her sobs completely did him in and he lost what little shred of sanity he had left.

He tried to get her to listen to him. "Look, he's strong, he has one of the world's finest orthopedic surgeons that is willing to operate, and we can attention. "_We_ have to stay strong for him, Abby. He'll need you to be there for him, no matter what happens."

She wiped her streaming eyes and gave a mighty sniff. "I know, I know…but why Ducky, Jethro? Why? _Who the fuck is doing this?_"

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, attempting in vain to quiet the pounding of a migraine that insisted on seeking lodging in his skull. "I wish I knew…" feeling the pressure building to nearly intolerable levels, he suddenly threw his fist into the drywall beside the kitchen doorway. "_**God damn it to hell**_!!!" he thundered. "Why Ducky…why the _fuck_ did it have to be him…" His shoulders shook as dry sobs were stifled against the dusty remains of the ruined partition.

* * *

_**Abby**_

She stood shell shocked as the dust settled on the kitchen floor. Memories of living with Richard came flooding back and it was on trembling knees that she stifled her 'fight or flight' response and waited the storm out with Jethro. She could see the tremendous toll all of this was taking on him emotionally and suddenly, she felt so selfish…she'd never realized how very much he needed her. Watching his attempts to stifle his own pain, she reached out her hand and touched him, tentative…not sure of his response to her silent witness of his breakdown. Catching her off-guard, he whirled, and crushed her to him.

"Thank God…" his voice trembled with raw emotion and tears soaked her hair as they poured down his face. "Thank God you're here…Abby…_Abby…"_

He broke then, harsh guttural sobs wracking his big frame leaving him shaking as if from the palsy. Holding tight to him, she found herself murmuring nonsensically…rocking his great body to and fro, while the salt from his tears mingled with her own.

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

It had been a catharsis of sorts, the washing out of old wounds with the stinging salt of fresh ones. After the initial storm had passed, he and Abby had ventured up to fall upon the bed fully clothed, passing out from pure exhaustion. Abby had known that he was called out to see to a sick friend, he'd told her that much when he left her in Ziva's excellent hands the evening before, but she knew…oh, she knew when she saw his eyes…that something bad had happened. He didn't want to tell her…she'd known that too, just as she'd known he would do so…in his time.

It humbled him, the exquisite trust she had in him. It was a priceless gift, one to be nurtured…cherished.

It was early morning when he'd gotten home from the hospital after Ducky had been pronounced stable instead of critical. He'd already contacted the team, and Ziva had let Abs know where he was, that he was alright. Yet, when he'd walked into the house, there she was, still awake, waiting up for him. He couldn't resist the questions in her eyes.

Telling her proved to be his undoing.

Watching the pain flare again in those deep green pools wrenched the protective walls he'd long ago built around his heart, as protection against the very thing that he was experiencing right now. Cursing the unfairness of it all, he slammed a fist into the wall…fighting the emotion welling up, threatening to choke off the very air in his lungs. A small, gentle touch broke the dam and a torrential flood of poison burst forth. He turned swiftly, trying to gain a foothold and found…her.

Latching on, and holding for dear life, he cried "Thank God…Thank God…"

And he fell…with the assurance that she would be there to catch him.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, they woke...and turned to one another. Their mouths met in soft melding, hands touching in comfort more than arousal. Her breath hitched when his knuckles bumped the underside of one lovely breast, and he gently unbuttoned her blouse to expose it's flawless skin to his heated gaze.

"God, love…you're so pretty…" his whisper was awed.

Leaning down he feathered his lips over her nipple until it pebbled enticingly, then he raised his head far enough to blow lightly…grinning as she gasped out his name.

Taking her lips again in a fiery kiss, he unbuttoned the front of her skirt and slid it down her thighs. Running his fingers lightly up her smooth skin, he stopped at the lace leg opening of her silk panties…already wet through with her arousal. Lifting his head again, he gazed down, struck with awe at the sight of her, lying back on his bed in his arms…head thrown back in ecstasy…legs parted wide in passionate trust… Her beauty was unparalleled by any other…she was his future. Filled with hope, with love…he delved deep into her softness, wringing a cry of pleasure from her as she lifted her hips to meet his gently thrusting fingers. Spreading her creaminess around her opening he prepared her for their joining.

Pushing off his pants and boxers, he knelt between her thighs, and gently commanded "Abigail…look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open and in her gaze was all the love, honor and devotion one man could ask for…seeing all of this, he groaned with longing and thrust deep…wrenching an ecstatic "Jethro!" from Abby's lips in the process.

She pulled his head down for a mind-blowing kiss before using her internal muscles to drive him totally insane with pleasure. After climaxes of equally biblical proportions, they lay replete…snuggled close on the big bed.

Something niggled at Jethro, demanding his attention. Frowning, he pushed all thought away, time enough for that later…now was for loving. He continued to stroke Abby's arm where it rested across his chest.

Abby…something about Abby…

_Shit…shit, shit,shit,shit…_his eyes flew open wide.

Just now, in the heat of passion, they hadn't used any protection.

_Fuck._


	15. Chapter 15

***_ducks to miss the things being thrown at me_* Please don't hurt me!!! Remember the angst! You have been warned! Gibbs will calm down, I assure you...I am the queen of happy endings...really, no those are not my fingers crossed behind my back, why do you ask? **

**Seriously, Gibbs has always done the right, honorable, noble and wonderful thing, right?**

**Right?**

***_whimpers_*Don't hurt me, please... :D  
**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Abby  
**_

Days stretched into weeks, and weeks into months, still Ducky was lying unresponsive, deep in a coma. Doctors had little to say beyond it being a miracle that he survived at all. Tests did confirm that his brain continued to show increased amounts of activity in all centers; and one day, while visiting with him, Abby felt him squeeze her fingers lightly. She alone felt confident in his making a full recovery, for she had some important news to share…news she didn't know how to deal with on her own. Life or Death news. God, she needed him so much…

It was during their weekly Thursday visit that she finally could no longer put off telling him, whether he could give her answers or not. Gibbs had stepped out to get them both some lunch down at the food court, so she was left alone with Duck. Fiddling with his blankets, and reaching for the soft brush so she could fix his mussed hair, she sniffed once and wiped suddenly wet eyes before saying,

"Hey, Ducky…how's it going?" she was unaccountably nervous. "I…I miss you, please come back. I need you now, more than ever. Something's come up…and I don't know how to tell Jethro." Her eyes grew moist, and she sniffed, trying vainly for a smile.

_Unbeknownst to her Tony had, at that very moment, only just arrived at the partially opened door to Dr. Mallard's room. Hearing voices coming from within, he hesitated just long enough to make his entrance awkward at this point in the one-sided conversation, so he waited…trying __not to pry…although it would be tough to prove this as his ear was literally plastered to the door…_

Inside the room, Abby continued, blissfully unaware of the company outside the door, "It seems I may be…well, I think I'm…oh, _hell_. What I'm trying to say Ducky, is that I pretty sure that I'm pregnant." She thought she heard a gasp, and looked up sharply, eagerly, hoping to see his eyes opened at last. But he remained as hard to reach as ever, and she heaved a great sigh.

Tony lifted Gibbs' hand from over his mouth, and stared at his boss with open terror. As for Jethro, his expression remained inscrutable. He fixed the younger agent with his most quelling stare and stated quietly, "Breathe a _word_ of this to anyone and I will personally see that you are made a eunuch, using a dull, rusty spoon…"

Tony winced and nodded. "Righto, boss. Gotcha. Didn't hear a thing."

"Good boy, now you may want to get cleaned up, fetch your partner and find something else to do for awhile. I'll call when we need to go."

Tony saluted smartly before *goose stepping down the hallway.

"Jackass." Gibbs muttered, without heat…but not without affection for the younger man. Taking a deep breath to steady a sudden attack of butterflies, he entered the room. Hearing his footsteps, Abby swiftly turned around and wiped her eyes.

"Hey," she gave it her best try, but her voice ended up being a watery mess. He swiftly crossed the floor and gathered her into his arms, sitting on the chair, pulling her into his lap with ease.

Nuzzling her hair aside, he nipped at her earlobe, whispering "Hey yourself. How ya holdin' up?"

She cuddled down into his chest and drew in a tight, watery breath. "Not so good…it's been so long, Jethro. What if he never comes back? What if…?"

He placed a calloused fingertip against her lips. "Shhhhhh. He's a fighter Abs. Just like you are. Come 'ere…" he cuddled her into his broad chest and rested his cheek on her soft hair. "Is there something you need to tell me, sweetheart?" she froze.

"N…No, what makes you think that?" she stammered. He just looked at her patiently. "Jethro, I'm fine…there is nothing I need to…"

"Abigail" was all he said before she broke.

Sobbing, she clutched at him…apologizing over and over while he kissed her and held her tight until she calmed. "Tell me."

Sniffing, she took his proffered handkerchief with a look of gratitude, before replying "I think I may be pregnant, Gibbs."

He pushed down the painful churning in his gut at her words, so that he could best deal with the situation at hand. "What makes you think that you're pregnant, Abs?" _Please God, don't let it be so…please…I don't think I could handle it if I had another one and lost it like Kelly…_

"Well, I'm usually regular…you know, like clock-work…and lately I haven't…that wouldn't have tipped me off because of what happened with the shooting. But I've been tired more than usual, even after what happened. And I'm nauseous all the time…" she went on, but his brain mercifully screened her out.

_Dear god, she sounds just like Shannon. The same mix of nerves and giddy joy… I don't think I can do this again…_

"STOP!" his tone was harsher than he intended and he succeeded in stomping out the small flame of delight that was beginning to burn it's way into her heart at the thought of his child growing inside of her.

She didn't move after that, wouldn't look at him…even after he apologized for the harshness of his tone, for he never offered explanations for his behavior in the first place…leaving her to form her own erroneous conclusions about his motivations.

Heaving a great sigh, he dropped his head on her shoulder and said, "Let's just go home…please. I need to have you close. I will stop by the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test…then we will go from there."

She gave a shaky nod and smile, not trusting her voice. The drive back to Gibbs' was silent, each one wrapped in his/her own thoughts.

* * *

_***goose step: the march perfected by the Nazi soldiers under Hitler**_

* * *

_**The Team**_

Tony had his own thoughts wrapped around him like a smothering cloak. Somehow, the news of Gibbs and Abby expecting a little Gibblett was the catalyst of erotic memories of the night he had incredible sex with Ziva.

Unbidden, yet not unwelcome were pictures in his brain of her riding him, heavy lidded eyes smoldering with passion…watching her bow beneath him as he thrusts heavily between her straining thighs, her mouth wet from his impassioned homage…tender nips and nuzzles as they stand, locked together like a puzzle that…finally…fits, under the hot spray of the shower, moaning their completion into one another's mouth.

_Christ…_he could feel the bulge behind his zipper cringe at the confines of its prison. Gritting his teeth, he fought the compulsion to take matters 'in hand' so to speak, and set about going over the periodic table in order to shrink back down to normal size.

"What are you doing, Tony?"

He jumped, the fly of his jeans pinching a couple of hairs, producing feelings that didn't bode well for repeat fantasies. Yelping, he grabbed at the offending zipper.

"Can't you EVER walk normally like any other human being? Do you have to sneak up on everybody, or is it just me?"

"But Tony…you are just so much fun…" her smirk was that of the devil himself, but he couldn't help but notice that her eyes had yet to leave his crotch.

"See something you like Zee-vah?" he smirked.

Her eyes flew up, and her cheeks flamed. Snorting, she replied "you wish."

"I think you do…can't get enough of the old DiNozzio Italian Stallion, 'eh?" his tone went from pissy to smug.

She couldn't help it, "the what?" he repeated it, then sulked when she threw back her head and laughed uproariously.

"Oh, yes. I can't wait to ride this stallion…" she snickered.

Just then, they heard a tired, rusty voice from across the room say, "well, do you think you could do it a wee bit quieter? Some of us need to recuperate."

They blinked at each other, then…as one…they turned and gaped at the open eyes of the man in the hospital bed.

"Ducky?"


	16. Chapter 16

***Gibbs is making his decision...bum ba da dum bum! We know he will protect and serve, but will he stay and raise the baby? Will Tony succeed in seducing his lady love? Who is the Psychopath? Only the plot bunnies know...and they won't tell unless you Review!! **

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Gibbs**_

Staring at all of the brightly colored boxes that lined the aisle marked '_Women's needs_' in the Pharmacy, Agent Gibbs found himself at a loss for the first time in his adult life. Give him a hostage situation…he'd have an answer. Hand him a terrorist organization about to put a hit on the President…he's your man. Hell, if you had a hangnail…he'd at least know enough to hand you the damned clippers. But why in God's name did there have to be so many different kinds of pregnancy tests? He just needed one that would say Yes or No!

Heaving a frustrated sigh, and running an impatient hand through his hair, he contemplated his choices…

_**Answer Quick and Simple**_

_**Clear Blue Easy 3 pack**_

_**E.P.T. **_

_**First Response **_

And the list went on…and on…and on. Mind boggled, he stood helplessly trying to decide when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a tiny, wizened old woman with a name tag that stated **We're Here To Help! **smiling up at him. "Your first, young man?" she asked.

Grinning at the notion of being called 'young' again, he shook his head. "No, ma'am. We're not sure if…well, we're not sure yet." She nodded sagely and studied the shelves as though the answers to life were contained there.

"Well, I'll bet your other younguns are excited 'bout the prospect of a new little one."

His smile showed some strain at this point. "My daughter passed away, along with her mother, in an automobile accident several years ago." His voice was quiet, and gentle.

The woman's birdlike eyes missed none of the pain, none of the fear of loving and losing again. "Son, I lost two of my boys and my first husband to a flu epidemic that swept through the village in Africa where we taught school. I was convinced then that I could _never _love anyone as I did my family…but I was wrong…so wrong. I returned to the States, and my church, and it was there I met my Stanley. We were wed in 1952, and had three daughters and a fine son. Do I still miss my other beloved ones? Every day…every day. But I also thank the dear Lord for the gifts He hath bestowed upon me through my children and my husband."

His eyes were misty by the time she'd finished...he smiled to himself, _alright Shannon, alright. You win. I know a sign when I see one..._and he knew truth when he heard it. "Thank you, Ms…?"

"Oh, just call me Hattie. Here, she'll want this one, my Ellie finds it to be most reliable. Now, you be sure to let me know if you find out your Mrs be with child. You can find me most days right here, helping folks, like yourself, out."

He looked down at the box labeled _First Response _in his hand. "Thank you, Ms. Hattie. I owe you much more than you will ever know." And he leaned down and gently kissed her weathered cheek.

"Get along with you then…" she said, blushing with pleasure. "You give your woman your kisses, young man. She's going to need them."

Chuckling now, Gibbs paid for his purchase and headed out the door, feeling lighter at heart than he had for a long…long time.

* * *

_**Abby**_

She sat in the car, staring out the windshield, emotionally cut off from the rest of the world. Numb was how she preferred it right now, she didn't know if she could handle him watching her fall apart again. She _wouldn't _fall apart again. She'd come to a decision today, even before discussing the matter over with Jethro, that she would keep this baby…at all costs, no matter what. It was a part of _him,_ and a part of _her,_ and she would rejoice in that…celebrate it…for all the rest of her life. She would raise this child, with or without Gibbs' influence or interest…though she seriously hoped it was with…

The sudden opening of the drivers door startled her so badly that she jumped. Gibbs got in and shut the door before turning and apologizing. Upon arrival at the house, he immediately ushered her upstairs and into their bedroom.

Closing the door, he turned and simply looked at her, staring wide-eyed and perplexed in the middle of the floor. Then he strolled over to her, hips rolling in the loose, sexy stride of his that never failed to make her mouth water, her loins ache and her belly flip in response. His eyes bore into hers with a gaze so intense it was akin to gazing into molten steel, and his jaw was set in stone. She shivered, wondering if this was it…the moment she'd been dreading, the final goodbye.

Unable to bear the waiting any longer, and equally unable to maintain eye contact for another moment, she dropped her gaze and looked down in shame. He took hold of her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"We need to talk, Abby."

She closed her eyes against the fierce bite of the pain. _I can't…dear, god…don't make me…I don't think I can do this… _Allowing none of this to show on her face, she nodded once before gazing upon his face once more.

* * *

_**The Team**_

Tony thrust his head through the doorway of Ducky's room and bellowed for the nurse. Clapping hands over her ears, Ziva hissed, "_Quiet_, _Tony!_ I have pressed the telephone button already…" at the inquiring looks sent to her by the other two men she sighed heavily and tried to explain. "The button to summon the nurse?"

Returning to his seat, next to the patient, Tony said "Ah…the call-button." Not without some some sarcasm, however.

Her eyes narrowed in a dangerous look…"Are you mocking me Tony?"

He grinned unrepentantly, sharing a wink with Ducky. "And if I am?"

She leaned down until their faces were at eye level, and her hands were on the arms of his chair, effectively blocking him in. "Do you know what happened to the last person that mocked me?"

"Why no, Zee-vah, pray tell me of his misfortune."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Tony…it's been that long since anyone's seen him."

He looked at her, real fear edged into his eyes for just a moment, before it was drowned out by the laughter emanating from hers.

Then, for just a moment, they froze, staring into one another's eyes. The sudden entrance of the night duty nurse broke the spell and they snapped away from each other, with pink tinged cheeks and evasive looks. Bustling about in a professional manner, she checked Ducky's vital sign's and IV bags, all the while keeping up cheerful banter and a sunny demeanor. Ducky ate it up, introducing himself, waiting for her name…it was Daisy…and soon they were happily trading recipes and home remedies. She stayed so long, smoothing out his sheets, making sure that he had an extra blanket, and other things…that Tony grinned and gently elbowed his partner.

"Somebody's sweet on Dr. Mallard…" he hissed, grinning from ear to ear.

Ziva leaned down and whispered directly into his ear…causing goose flesh to rise, and an involuntary shiver to travel the length of his body. "I believe, Tony…that the feeling is mutual."

He was awfully glad that he didn't have to stand up anytime soon…with this erection he had…he didn't think that he could…

* * *

**Many thanks to all of you who are consistant with reading and reviewing. You make me work all the harder to make each chapter the best it can be. I hope I am not disappointing...**


	17. Chapter 17

_***Uh oh...he's getting closer. But never fear, our intrepid Special Agent Gibbs is on the job 24/7...**_

_**Wish I had a "Special" Agent...**_

_**Hoo Boy!!!**_

_**:D  
**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Abby**_

Nausea roiling in her stomach made the sweat bead on her forehead. First cold, now hot, she prayed desperately that she wouldn't be sick in front of Jethro when he threw her out like over ripe trash in the can. Clenching her fists, she made a last ditch effort to remain in control as he closed the final few feet between them.

"Abs…I…" was all he got out before she felt the blackness sweep over her.

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

Gibbs was determined to set things right, once and for all. Feelings of guilt and fear were all too familiar for him…they had been his constant companions for these many long years following the deaths of Shannon and Kelly. For once, he was going to take the opportunity for happiness…the rest of the world be damned.

Closing the nay-sayers out, he strode with purpose to his beloved girl. Before he could reach her, however, she took one look into his face…turned a peculiar shade of green, and passed out…hitting the floor with a graceless thump.

"Abby!!" he yelled, phone out and 911 already speed-dialed.

* * *

Four hours later found them in a cubicle inside Washington Memorial Hospital. Nurses and staff remembered her from the previous stay and continuously popped in to see how she was holding up. Her natural kindness and sunny disposition, even under extreme duress, had all but the most skeptical won completely over. With a few minor tests, Abby's theory was confirmed…she was indeed pregnant…by about four weeks. That put time of conception at……

His eyes widened at the knowledge. He was to blame…he should've stopped that night to insist on a condom, but instead…

"God, Gibbs…I'm so sorry…" she whispered, her small voice breaking him free from his thoughts. _Sorry? SORRY? What in the __**hell**__ did _she_ have to be sorry about?! _ He thought, miffed for some reason. Misinterpreting his scowl, her bottom lip quivered as she found herself close to tears.

Finally, Jethro took himself in hand and motioned for her to scoot over on the bed. Complying, Abby suddenly found herself cradled on the lap of her very own personal Special Agent. "Abs, you have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize for. It's I who need to beg for your forgiveness." He pressed his forehead into hers and gazed blue-grey into her rainwashed brown. "You came to me for help, comfort, and most of all…unconditional love, and at the slightest test of your faith in me…I failed. My lovely girl…I want to wake up next to you every morning, and go to sleep again with you in my arms every night…I want to watch you grow with our child inside of you, and see him or her be born. I want to experience all of life…only not alone any more…God! I can't bear to be alone anymore…"

Abby had tears running down her cheeks at his declarations. They told her so much about the depths of his emotions then what he had shared with her up to this point. It was with joy in her heart that she lovingly cupped his cheeks in her hands and said with as distinct wording as possible, "Then, Jethro…why don't you marry us…?" and gestured toward her abdomen.

She always remembered that moment, even when she grew old…it was a treasured memory, the moment when he realized what she'd said. A radiance dawned over his face that mesmerized her, a smile so dazzling it needed to be seen to be believed.

He hesitated for only one reason, and made that reason known… "Why, Abby?"

She smiled…it was simple, really. "I love you, Jethro. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; messing up your kitchen, having your babies, and making sweet love with you in our bedroom. Forever and always, Gibbs, I want _you._"

With tears in his eyes he gathered her close for a long, deep kiss that spoke of passion and commitment. "Then, baby…I'm all yours."

* * *

His girl wanted _him…_a broken down old Marine…_him_…with all his faults, eccentricities, and ill-temper…

He couldn't keep the huge grin from his face. Joy suffused his entire being, he was going to have a family again! A soft, feminine snore broke into his reverie, and he looked over at her sleeping form riding shotgun. He frowned at the sight of the dark circles forming under her eyes, and cursed himself anew for giving her more stress in her life. She needed less now that she was carrying a child…_his child_, beautiful thought…not more.

Pulling into his drive, he began nudging her to wake her up. After parking, and determining she was thoroughly exhausted, he opened the passenger door and picked her up…whispering for her to hang on to his neck. Then he carried her upstairs to their bedroom and tenderly placed her on the bed, covering her with a soft afghan, where she fell fast asleep once more.

He was downstairs, ensconced in a comfortable chair, reading his book; lost in the epic journey of a hobbit, a ring, and forces of both Light and Darkness, when his cell phone buzzed.

"Gibbs." His tone was clipped, curt and all business.

The voice on the other end was the exact opposite. Thin, frantic, sharp with anxiety and worry…and bone deep fear… "Gibbs, god…Gibbs, he's got her! He's got her Gibbs!"

Fear lanced through him. _Oh, my god…Abby…._and looked at the stairs.

* * *

_**The Team**_

Timothy had come to sit with Ducky, and relieve Tony and Ziva from their duckysitting duties. He brought along Baby…his beloved new laptop…all ready to hook up and surf the Net, _all the better to find you…you son of a bitch…_he thought with glee. Armed with the codes to look through local and out of state phone, gas and electricity company records, he was ready for some good old fashioned sleuthing…albeit along the informational superhighway instead of the gumshoeing his idols did.

Tony took the opportunity to needle him, as he could never resist the temptation…McGee just made it too damned easy after all…then he and Ziva left for the night. He insisted on driving and, surprising him greatly, she let him. He drove steadily, glancing her way now and then, noticing for the first time that night how tired she looked…tired and…sad.

"Ziva…are you…is everything…" he began. When she looked enquiringly at him, he had to force himself to continue beyond the tightness in his chest. "Is everything ok, Zi?"

She looked momentarily non-plussed. Then she lifted her gaze. "Why do you ask, Tony?" her tone was quiet.

His brow wrinkled, "Because I…because you seem sad! Because I care, dammit! Never mind, forget I said anything…" huffily he lapsed into silence.

She merely turned her head back toward the window and fixed a pensive gaze out at the star kissed landscape.

A sharp dinging sound broke their mutual reverie. Jumping slightly, Tony swore under his breath as he stared at the low fuel light on the gas gauge. Spotting a station up ahead he signaled and pulled over.

Ziva watched as he strolled in to the station. _Why did a man that stubborn have to look that sinfully delicious? _ Thoughts of their one and only sexual encounter rose unbidden from the recesses of her mind. She could recall with perfect clarity the texture of his skin, the smell of his spicy after-shave, and the warmth of his arms as they enclosed her so tightly…

Shaking herself before she delved any further into such pain-filled memories, she left the car and sought out the ladies restroom. Splashing cool water on her face helped lower her temperature, god…that man could still turn her on…smiling now, she raised her head and stared into the eyes of…

"Hey, what are you…?" was all she got out before the syringe of liquid was depressed and she felt the full effect of the powerful sedative wash through her system. Strong arms caught, held her…and then lay her on the floor. A butcher knife gleamed in the fluorescent light of the lavatory, but only for a moment, the blade soon becoming dull with the sheen of blood.

* * *

Tony returned to the car to find her gone. Correctly guessing her whereabouts, he waited…and waited. After a decent…for him…interval, he knocked on the door.

"Hey, Zee-vah…did ya fall in?" Silence.

Okay, she's still pissed. "I'm sorry, okay. Ziva…?"

"Zi?" worry was setting in now.

"Come on, now Ziva. This isn't funny."

Worry iced over into full blown panic. He thundered into the station.

"I need the keys to the ladies restroom…NOW!!!!!" his voice boomed at the night boy behind the counter, a pimply faced lad who trembled as he passed the master key over the counter.

Thrusting himself through the door, he saw one thing and one thing only…a hunk of Ziva's braid stuck to the wall with a butcher knife…and written in blood was a message:

_Next time, Agent Gibbs_

_I'm coming for my Abby._

_An Old Friend_

_P.S. Catch me if you can_

_

* * *

***Darn cliff hangers...buahahaha...buahahahah... You know what to do my darlings, if you want to know Ziva's fate...Review!!!!!!**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

***See, I told you everything works out alright...wait a minute...maybe not... don't think I am out of panic attacks!**

**Check out my profile page and take the poll on what you want Baby Gibbs to be: boy or girl..now is the time to speak your thoughts!!! Every vote counts!  
**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Gibbs**_

Gibbs sat at his desk in the bullpen, reading and re-reading the case file and the notes left for him so far by the perp. His eyes were grainy from the lack of sleep and every so often, he found his gaze wandering back to his Abby, slumped over Tony's desk…sleeping like a babe, with tears drying tracks down her cheeks. Christ…what if he couldn't protect them both…what if his new family met up with the same fate as his former? What if in loving her, he condemned her to this hell?

A snarl distracted him. Glancing up at the catwalk, he realized that Tony was responding to the third request of the Director to pack it in for the night and let "fresh eyes" deal with the kidnapping of his partner. Rolling his own eyes, Gibbs hollered to Tony,

"DiNozzio…get your butt down here!"

Director Leon Vance stuck his head out over the railing. "Gibbs, that you? What the hell you doin' here? I have some of my best agents on this, they don't need to be babysat."

"She's mine, Leon." Gibbs put it simply.

Vance eyed the older agent quietly. "See to it you remember that she's NCIS property, Jethro…"

Before he could continue, Gibbs slammed his fist on the desk in a fit of rage…startling everyone within earshot and waking Abby with a gasp.

"She is no one's _**property**_ Leon!! Not mine, not NCIS's, and most assuredly not your's. Now, if you will excuse us, we all have _real_ work to do."

With that, he turned his back on his boss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Abby**_

Eyes wide, she watched him ream out the Director, then turn his back and get right back to work. Dear god…if it weren't such a highly inappropriate time right now for such thoughts…she wished she could just throw him on his desk and fuck him senseless…

Shaking her head, she decided to just blame it on the pregnancy hormones and to never…never…tell Ziva what ran through her mind while she was gone. God…what a selfish thing to think of while Tony was going slowly out of his mind with worry.

She watched him as he descended the staircase and stomped over to Gibbs… "Uh oh, Tony…better take it easy…" she found herself cautioning him under her breath. To her amazement, Jethro took his crap in stride and answered with calm patience and extreme gentleness. Tony settled down immediately and dropped his head into his hands, shoulders shaking. With awe, Abby saw her formerly reticent boss take the younger man into his arms for a comforting embrace.

* * *

_**The Team**_

Tony saw red. Director "I want to push everything under the rug, so I can one day be elected President" Vance had called him in to the inner sanctum not…as it happened…to pledge the Departments undying help in locating his partner…(ok, alright…the woman he LOVED dammit)…no sirree, he had brought him in to kick his ass for assisting in the investigation!! A growled shriek exploded from him…suddenly, it was too much…just too damned much to take.

"DiNozzio, get your butt down here!!!" came a welcomed distraction.

Without it, he would have made sure Leon never sang baritone again in his church choir. Permanently. Stomping down to stand before Gibbs, he waited for the reprimand…one that never came. "What!!!" he shouted, knowing that he was being insubordinate, and not giving a flying fuck.

Gibbs merely looked at him with understanding and boundless patience. "We'll find her, Tony." He said quietly.

Tony stared at him…his words and tone sunk in…and Tony finally broke down. Gibbs pulled him in for a tender embrace.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A huge wave of ice water sloshed over Ziva, startling her awake. Blearily, she blinked the offensively cold liquid from out of her eyes, only to have to squint in the bright glare of the bare bulb hanging above her head.

"Wha…who…?" she was frightened at the confusion she felt and the slurriness of her speech. Her head felt like it weight as much as a watermelon, but with no strength in her neck.

An eerie whisper came out of nowhere…yet was everywhere. "I…am…here…"

"Who…are…you?"

Again the whispering echo… "I…am…"

Impatience gripped her. "Who!"

Her impertinence granted her a swift blow to her cheek that laid her skin open to the bone with his ring. Her grunt was quickly masked to keep from pleasing him.

"I am.

She said nothing.

"Who am I? My dear, it is generally thought polite if you answer a question. Who…am…I…?

"I am." She said

This earned her another vicious kick.

And the games continued…

* * *

***Darn plot bunnies, they're holding the rest of my fic hostage until I get some more reviews...come on...click the green button...**


	19. Chapter 19

***the countdown begins to find Ziva...will the perp get to Abby? Will Gibbs get to beat the shit out of him? Who the hell is he anyway? Only the plot bunnies know and they ain't telling me until I get reviews!!!!**

**(don't blame me...they're EVIL)  
**

**Don't forget to vote for Gabby Baby!!!!!**

_**Chapter 19**_

_**The Team  
**_

It had been forty-eight hours now, since Ziva's disappearance, and Tony no longer merely wondered if he were sliding down that slippery slope toward insanity…he was certain of it. Huddled now in the corner of the men's lavatory, with arms wrapped tightly around his shaky knees, he found he could not put off facing the truths he'd been avoiding like the plague since the death of Michael. _Correction DiNozzo, since the murder of Michael…_for if he were completely and totally honest with himself, he'd wanted the son of a bitch to die…had in fact intended for him to die.

It frightened him on a deep and intimate level, this hold she had over him. This overwhelming, all-consuming passion he had for her meant baring his soul and risking everything for the sake of another. Was he capable of such a task…Anthony "love 'em and leave 'em" DiNozzo? Was she willing to offer it in return?

Groaning aloud, he buried his face in the crook of his arm…right now, he give anything if she'd just waltz through that door and threaten to kick his ass if he didn't haul it up and get to work for fuck's sake. God, if they didn't get any leads soon…his blood froze to think of what the answers to his questions would lead to then.

Timothy was still plugging away at the Electric, Telephone and Cable company records for the time periods they needed, looking to retrieve any useful data. Unfortunately, without any solid idea of what precisely to look for, it was hunt and peck…like looking for a needle in a haystack. All seemed hopeless until he hit on something that sparked an idea…

Two hours later he was heard shouting "Yes!!! I got you, you fucking son of a goddamned BITCH!!! Boss! I think I may know where she is!!!"

All heads turned, Tony stood…he turned a ghastly shade of pale grey, and quietly slipped to the floor.

* * *

_**Abby**_

Tony had fainted, for the first time in his life…he had fainted like a girl… The kicker of it was, no one was about to tease him for it. After rousing him and ascertaining his health and well-being…the current temporary replacement for Ducky helped out with this…he was given a half of a sandwich and a can of soda to sustain him for the upcoming conversation. "You have the floor, McGee…" Gibbs waved for him to continue. His chest puffed out and Abby could tell he was enjoying his role as teacher immensely.

"I searched the phone records first…" he began, eyes sparkling and clever mouth grinning ear to ear. "…then I got the idea to cross-reference to Jameson's account and low and behold…a match. There was a common number that contacted each of them a month before each attack. The name on the bill was that of a…" here he consulted a typed sheet of paper. "Private William Mendosa…" hearing a muffled curse, he looked up and found Jethro standing in front of him, hand outstretched. Handing him the file folder, McGee asked the obvious, "you know him, Boss?"

Gibbs face was as impenetrable as a stone mask when he replied "you could say that. Does it list the last knowns?"

Tim's face split into a grim smile. "All there in the file, Boss. Can I ride on this one?"

Gibbs was already walking toward the door with DiNozzo close behind. "Gear up, McGee…let's bring our girl home."

"Yessir!"

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

The house…if it could be called by such a pretty, domesticated term…was little more than a wasted shack…more befitting of the cockroach inhabitants than the human variety. Garbage and other lesser known, but no less pungent, detritus lay strewn across the barren stretch of what some could call laughably the "lawn". The windows were thick with grime, rendered opaque by the afternoon sunlight and years of dust, mildew and the rotting corpses of various insects. Drawing their weapons, the men circled the house, looking for the best possible point of entry.

Surprise ripped through Jethro's gut at the sight of an open door in the rear of the property. Unpleasant reminders of the last time he'd had occasion to mess with the family of the alleged perp ran through his mind like wraiths…unwelcome ghostly visitors of a bygone era.

The Mendosa family had long had the reputation of producing some of the finest Columbian drug runners in America. They would purchase, warehouse, distribute and sell the finest grade powder available on the market. Only the best for the best. It was a blight on the family name when one of their own became a Private in the armed forces.

Unease flickered in Tony's eyes when he looked back at Jethro… "what now boss?" was in his gaze. It was time for him to lead. Calling out Mendosa's name, Gibbs ordered him to surrender himself for questioning…and received no answer.

Making a decision, he put himself first and…crouching low…took a defensive stance just inside the door. "Mendosa, this is Agent Gibbs…NCIS! I have a warrant for your arrest! Come out with your Hands UP!"

A sudden rustling drew his attention sharply from the right hand side of the kitchen. Swinging his weapon toward the sound, he made the mistake of bringing the site off of a particular doorway in the back. A shrieking, shrill undulating cry sounded and a form hurtled itself straight at him, catching him completely off guard. He whirled just in time to catch the sight of a man dressed in a grass skirt and little else, chalk white paint covering his face with coal black outlining eyes and lips. Blood red was oozing from between his lips, as though he'd bitten his tongue and were bleeding profusely from the wound. The figure hurtled itself at him, a knife clutched in its hand, and murderous intent on its face.

The sharp retort of gunfire interrupted the graceful flight of the creature, instead placing it on a collision course with earth, an almost comical look of surprise etched permanently on its face. Gibbs looked down at the thing, hardly knowing what to do, what to make of it, before turning to see Tony standing there…"Holy Hell, Gibbs…what the fuck?"

"I believe, Tony…you just killed our witness to where Ziva is…" said Gibbs without heat. He took pity on Tony's shellshocked expression. "Thanks, DiNozzo…lets go see if we can find out where she is."


	20. Chapter 20

***The end is near...bum ba dum duh dum! I am both relieved and incredibly sad...but I digress. There is bound to be more angst before the ubiquitous Happily Ever After Ending I am known for comes...(yay!)**

**_**The poll for the sex of baby Gibbs will be over soon, this is YOUR opportunity to voice your opinion! Go to my profile page and vote for Boy or Girl Gibbs and the winning sex will be chosen for baby! So far, only eight have voted so you have plenty of wiggle room...vote now for your pick of the next generation of Special Agent..._  
**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**The Team**_

In a barren, concrete room a lone figure was perched in the center; like the subject in a bizarre still-life created by some artist known as much for insanity as for creativity. The figure was held upright in it's seat by only the ties that bound its hands and feet…gender and specifics would have been nearly impossible to classify merely by sight alone, for the injuries to the face alone resulted in enough swelling and bruising that effectively hid that color of the eyes and shape of the mouth. The rest of the body showed equally grievous damage which affected both lung and kidney function. Suffice to say, the person in this room would not suffer long on this mortal plane…slowly, slowly the life began to flicker out.

* * *

_What the fuck was that? _ Tony was both mystified and terrified as he looked down at the creature he'd just shot. At around six foot four, easily two hundred and ninety pounds, the swarthy skinned mental patient was currently dressed in a jungle island theme…with a moldy grass skirt that barely covered a naked, hairy ass; and a curious head piece that resembled some sort of a twisted vine crown, giving him the look of a Hawaiian deity gone berserk.

"Tony…" a voice spoken near his shoulder caught him off guard and had his already shot nerves misfiring in all directions. Jumping about a foot and a half off the ground, he managed to growl an irritable _fuck _before turning around and facing a momentarily amused McGee.

"What, McJerk?" he was seething, emotions roiling too close to the surface for comfort.

Remembering the circumstances under which they were working, McGee smoothed the smile off of his face. "I'm sorry, Tony. Look, I'm not sure if this means anything but…" silently he handed the other man the sheet of post it paper that was found in the kitchen trash bin. Tony took the paper, reading the words ACME Rental Units at the top. Beneath those words was an invoice for payment of rental fees for the month and a local address and telephone number.

"Gotcha, you bastard…" Tony's voice was a satisfied bark of triumph. He turned to Tim, "grab the Boss and let's roll."

* * *

_**Abby**_

The purple hush of twilight had fallen by the time she had heard from Jethro saying that they had a solid lead on Ziva's whereabouts. Armed with reinforcements and an address, they were headed out there…sirens screaming…to bring her home. He persuaded her to remain where she was, convinced that she would remain safe with Leon and the other NCIS detectives to look out for her. After promising him she would, she hung up, and…already bored out of her mind…headed down to her lab to check on its safety.

* * *

_This was too easy…too damned easy!!! Hahahaha! The great and mighty Jethro Gibbs my ass…he's as simple to manipulate as the rest of them. Puppets on a string..._

_Just watch…_

_

* * *

  
_

The phone rang on Director Leon Vance's desk. Picking up the receiver, he absentmindedly answered as he scrolled down the rest of his e-mail. Upon hearing the voice of the person on the other end, he stopped all pretense of work and greeted the person with enthusiasm. "Long time no see! Of course…of course, I would be happy to…just sign up at the visitor's log in the front lobby tomorrow morning…what?" Squawking from the other end. "Tonight? Well, I don't think that…you're leaving in the morning…so soon? Look, I'll see what I can…alright I…yes…come on out. I will find someone to take you to his desk and let you put a note on it." Smiling now, he hung up the phone. It was time to do a little reverse matchmaking. Maybe it will throw a monkeywrench into the whole Gibbs/Abby deal…

She could not believe it! Could the director be serious when he stated he wanted her to entertain a "lady friend" of Gibbs for the evening? Like HELL she would! Huffing her way back to the elevator, she punched the button for the bullpen, intent on finding Leon and giving him shit. She'd barely gotten into a proper state of mind for said shit-giving when she was startled by the ding of the elevator doors opening. _What the…? _ A figure stood in the shadows of the darkened hallway on the third level.

"Do you need to get on?" she asked. No answer. "Hello…hey, who are you?" what started as a trickle of unease making its way down her back, soon became a flood. She began frantically pushing the Close Doors button on the panel. "No…stay away! Stay away from me!! Somebody…Help me!!!"

This exchange was captured on the elevator's security camera, but there was no sign of Abby or her attacker anywhere on premises.

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

The rental units were nothing more than concrete bunkers with garage door fronts on them. Gibbs had called ahead and the manager was waiting for them outside number 34, keys in hand. After handing them over to Gibbs he hightailed it out of there, leaving the agents to decide how to best proceed.

"Tony, cover me…I'm going in…" Gibbs pulled his service weapon and checked it quickly, before hastening to the front entrance. Fortunately, the units had no other entrance or exit points to cover, so their job was that much safer. Hitting the doorway hard, he bellowed the standard line and demanded the immediate release of any captives. No answer. They moved further in…all the while aware of their surroundings.

All eyes focused on the seated figure in the center of the room. The smell of blood was overwhelming and Tony made a move to rush to her side, only to be sharply brought up by Gibbs.

"Wait…" he hissed under his breath, listening intently for any sounds. The place was deserted. "Go to her…" he barely managed that before Tony was literally scrambling to get to her.

She was barely hanging on…hair matted with blood, eyes swollen shut and face badly bruised from repeated blows. Her arms were tied to the chair with fishing line that had been fastened cruelly tight…it had cut deeply into her soft skin and blood pooled on the floor beneath her chair. Tony moaned his distress as he reached a shaking hand to gently touch her face.

"Oh, god…Ziva…" he whispered hoarsely.

Gibbs was swearing vehemently and with great feeling.

Tim had whipped out his cell and was already in touch with 911.

"Boss, rescue squad is on its way…ETA is three minutes."

Tony was already on the floor, trying to undo the vicious knots tying her hands in place.


	21. Chapter 21

***Uh oh...somebody's in trouble... I wouldn't want to be Leon in Chapter 22...**

**Can anyone say..."Oh, shit..."**

**_**Don't forget to visit my profile and vote on the sex of Baby Gibbs! The Poll is almost over and your opportunity to be an integral part of the story will be gone! New poll choice added due to request...TWINS!!!_  
**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Abby **_

Pain, hot…intolerant…piercing…was her reality when she woke. Her head felt as though it were being eaten alive by fireants while tribal warriors beat a funeral dirge on huge animal bone drums. Moaning with agony she attempted to lift a hand to ease the stabbing torture, finding it nearly impossible to move without waves of outright nausea rolling over her in sickening currents.

"Oh…god…" she whispered, wondering if she and Tony tied one on again, if so she was gonna KILL him! She was so done with his wishy washy attitude about Ziva…damned if she wouldn't just go up to the girl herself and 'fess up that Tony was head-over-heels in love with her…of course, then she'd have to run like hell…

But, by Christ…she was sick and tired of the sympathetic hang overs she always got when they ended up bar-hopping so she could cheer him up!

Opening one eye just a tiny crack, she gave a tiny _eeep_ at the jaws of life currently trying to free her brain from her skull. Her stomach, which had heretofore merely threatened upheaval, gave up the fight and she rolled halfway before vomiting hard enough to mercifully drop back into oblivion.

* * *

_Dear God, what will I do with you now…disgusting girl! Trollop! You get what you deserve, fucking him…sliding your lily white ass all up and down on him…filthy, repulsive slut! No better than a common street-walker…and you shall be treated as such…_a black gloved hand reached out to gently, lovingly trace a chalk white cheek. _But if you are a good girl…a perfect little girl…reward will come again. Favor will return to you, my sweet Abigail. Sleep now, when you waken…all shall be revealed…and all sin shall be bathed in the blood of the sacrificial lamb…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**The Team**_

Ziva was rushed to the nearest Hospital and rushed into surgery. Her wounds indeed had been grievous. Most were contained within the soft tissues of her body…kidneys and abdomen took the most brunt, while numerous ribs, her right wrist, and a femur had bad breaks. The damage to her face resulted in a broken cheekbone, and concussion. The most necessary procedures took priority and she would likely face additional surgeries for the next several years.

Throughout the evening, Tony sat next to her…accompanying her to her X-rays and holding her when she cried out in pain during examinations with different surgeons. He kept up a running dialogue of how much he loved her…how he was so sorry he never told her, and that if she wanted to…she could even torture him for fun if she were so inclined. Knowing she heard all of this only on a half a level, he promised her he would tell her over and over until she believed him…because he couldn't live without her anymore.

Toward dawn she stirred, giving a raspy moan that sounded like his name. Sitting abruptly, he scooted his chair closer to her side and softly called her name.

"Ziva...Zee...come on sweetheart. Can you open your eyes for me...well, your eye?" with this dubious encouragement she turned her face toward his voice and tried to speak. Her efforts tugged at his heartstrings and he threaded his fingers lightly through her hair, comforting her panicked tries. "Shhh...I'm here love. I'm here. I won't leave again...I promise you. I love you so much..." His own tears fell, mingling with hers.

Gibbs watched from the door to her temporary room in the ICU ward before the first of the surgeries was scheduled to start. He took out his phone and called Leon as the first birds were singing in the pre-dawn twilight.

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

"Vance, here…did you find her yet? Holy God…tell me you did…if Gibbs finds out she's gone on my watch…I will not live to see tonight!!!"

Gibbs waited a beat. _Surely he didn't mean…oh, god he didn't mean…please don't mean…my girl…. _

"Vance," he said loudly, "What person are you referring to, and why will you not live to see tonight?" his voice was a growl by the time he was done.

A low curse issued over the line before "Gibbs??" a half-hearted chuckle, "Oh, I was just kidding around with one of the guys…"

"Don't fuck with me, Leon" Jethro snarled, "what the _**hell**_ happened to Abby?"

"How did you…?" Leon tried to catch himself, but stopped when he heard Gibbs' roar of rage.


	22. Chapter 22

***I hope that this chapter answers some questions...lol. There are probably only about two chapters left, and then its done...sniff. Enjoy it while you can! **

**The poll results will be displayed in the last chapter before the Epilogue. Then the Gabby Family will be complete!! You still have time to register your vote on my profile page. **

**Wait...what was that? Will there also be a Tiva baby surprise? **

**That's for me to know...and you to Review...if you want Tony to be a dad!  
**

_Warning: Character Death_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Gibbs**_

Vance had never before felt the fear he was experiencing at this very moment. After hearing Gibbs roar of anguished rage, he'd nearly soiled himself. Getting captured in 'Nam had been easier to take than this…and way less stressful. Vowing to turn in his resignation, should he actually survive with life and limb intact through the night, Leon skulked his way out the back way of NCIS headquarters to the parking garage. He had dozens of file folders, on his person, of illegally gained information that over his two year stay in the office chair of Director he had personally called in favors for. In order to tie up those loose ends, he'd had to do some…illegalities. Just small stuff, nothing major…just things like…look the other way while _he_ got Abby to notice him, _he_ said that he just wanted to talk to her, get to know her.

Jesus, no one could've known…right? Right? She would've probably thanked Leon personally if…if he hadn't turned out to be a serial psychopathic nutcase…

Clicker of it was, Gibbs wouldn't see it that way. The point of which did nothing to soothe fears, and his shaking hands bore silent witness to inner turmoil as he attempted to open his car door. A bodiless hand clamped down suddenly onto his shoulder and he squealed, dropping the files…papers scattering along the garage floor in a wide swath.

Whipping around and grappling with his weapons harness, he registered the figure almost immediately.

"Christ…Christ Jesus, you scared the shit out of me! What did I tell you about sneaking up on people like that? You're lucky I didn't shoot you!"

The other's mouth quirked in a small, tight smirk. "Oh, indeed. I am fortunate you didn't leave with my file, hmmm. Where are you going with that, Leon?"

"What?" Leon thought wildly for a moment. Fred, the officer in charge of guard duty for the garage had stepped out for a brief moment, all he had to do was stall…now what to say…? "I…I was taking it out and putting it into my home safe. Look, it isn't wise to keep this kind of information here anymore…Gibbs…"

"Gibbs is a FOOL…" the other snarled, venom all but dripping from the words. "I have done what no one else dare do…and I have broken him at last…" the laugh that followed this statement made Leon wince.

"You…You're crazy…" he whispered.

His companion's eyes shut down until there was no emotion left in them, no unholy glee. "What did you say?" the question was phrased in such a chilling whisper that it sent goose bumps up Vance's arms.

"I'm leaving now…" all at once Leon got the feeling that maybe there was more to fear here than the Wrath of Jethro Gibbs. "Please get out of my way…" was that his voice? Since when had it sounded so…weak…and submissive?

"OOhh…you wish to leave? But we have just started talking, Leon. You have no manners my dear sir." A tsking noise issued forth. "Well, I will not be as uncouth. I will step aside for you, see? There. Now you may proceed…"

Leon stepped around the other and felt for the handle of his black Cadillac. Suddenly, a cold stinging sensation slid into his side. He heard his killer's voice whisper menacingly in his ear… "Never turn your back on an enemy, Leon…didn't they teach you that in NCIS training?" The cold was instantly turned into scalding heat as the weapon was yanked out of his side and deposited into a bag on the person's body. "Toodles, Director Vance…it's been…nice…working with you."

A humorless laugh followed this statement, then echoing footsteps. Leon slumped against the cool surface of the hood. God, he was weakening fast…he slowly put his hand up to his side and felt the soaked patch of coat. _It's blood…my blood…I'm losing it fast. I'm gonna die here…_ He was a little shocked at how calm he felt, how serene, how surreal it was. Even the pain was lessening as his life force drained out of the hideous gash gaping in his side. All he felt now was…cold. So cold.

The light in the garage began to fade as his heart slowed its frantic beating. Vision began to gray…to fuzz a little around the edges. _I'm sorry Jethro…so sorry. _

Suddenly shouts were heard, his name called. "Leon, my god!" Jethro kneeled down beside the fallen man attempting to ascertain the extent of his injuries while McGee was immediately on the phone to call for a bus.

Vance tried desperately to communicate who had been behind this whole affair from the beginning…god, everyone of them had been so blind, especially him…it had been right there in her file all along. He grabbed Gibbs by the arm with the last burst of strength he had left, and ground out the words as best he could. "Mann…Mann…" he choked then, on his own blood, and died in Jethro's arms.

* * *

_Stupid prick! He actually thought he could double-cross me…ME! Arrogant asshole! *laughter* I showed him though, stuck him like the pig he is…it felt soooo good. Just like I remembered. Hot blood spilling over my hands…the look of stunned shock on their faces. Ha! Now back to my little beauty, my precious…she was indeed a naughty girl…_

_She is most likely awake now…and must be punished…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**The Team**_

Jethro was in a state of numb panic. His shirt was caked with blood from where he'd held Leon and frantically tried to breathe life into his body, until McGee gently pulled him away. "Boss…Boss, what did he say? Did he know who…?"

Jethro just stared at him. "I…I don't know. He just said it was a man. That's all…just…a man."

* * *

_**Abby**_

Awake now, in the twilight of her prison cell, a dark and dreary place somewhere underground. Water dripped endlessly down lichen covered walls. _Where am I? _Her head felt like it would burst open if she moved even a fraction of an inch… Slowly, ever so slowly, she put her hand up to touch it, only to pull away in horror at feeling the open gash and copious amount of blood coating the area adjacent to the wound.

Dread began to build within her…_don't let my baby die, please God, don't let my baby die…_with strength born of fear, she raised her head, ignoring the bolt of agony that shot through her, causing the nausea to renew its courtship of her stomach.

Forcing the bile down, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and glanced around the room. Little more than a maintenance closet, it was roughly 5'x8' and felt increasingly smaller as her anxiety grew. The darkness was held at bay by only a Coleman lantern perched atop a crate in the opposite corner of where she lay. Swiveling, she noticed the rusty iron rings firmly fixed into the cement wall of the area, and attached to them…were iron shackles bolting her into place.

Her mind gave up the fight…and panic finally set in.

Her screams drew the predator…like cool water draws the thirsty on a hot and sultry summer day.

* * *

_**The Team**_

Tony came striding through the door scant seconds after the ambulance moved out, carrying the body of the Director with it. "My God! What the Hell?"

McGee raised a weary countenance to greet him with a scowl. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital? Ziva…"

"Is sleeping finally, after making me pinkie swear I'd come back here and solve the case for you guys." Tony's attempts at humor fell flat on their collective asses, he just didn't have it in him today. McGee looked at him and murmured a quiet _thanks._

Gibbs was slumped in Abby's chair in the lab…desperately trying to get close to her, wanting to get some sense of where she might be. God, he had put his hope in catching the son of a bitch…but he was like smoke.

The door slid open with a quiet _shush_ and Gibbs looked up. Tony came over to him and just placed a hand on his shoulder in silent support. Tears came then, hot…scalding…relentless. Through it all, Tony just gripped his shoulder, letting him know that he was not alone…and that was enough, for now, with him…that was enough.

When the storm passed, Tony asked quietly what happened. After Gibbs explanation, Tony exclaimed aloud. "What did the Director say to you? What word _exactly_, Boss?"

Gibbs looked at him as though he were crazy. "Man…he said man. Why?"

Tony began to pace, speaking earnestly. "Vance said that he asked Abby to sit with an old flame of yours, right?" at Gibbs nod of agreement, he continued. "and then Abby's abducted…and Vance is…" he broke off, not able to say the words.

"Gibbs, I think it was a name he was giving you. And who is one of your ex's and also has a name that sounds like man?"

The lightbulb went off in Gibbs' mind…_it couldn't be…why would she?_ But then he began to remember the reason he had broken it off in the first place…her growing obsession with him, her increasing OCD that she refused treatment for…and other increasing alarming traits that had begun to surface.

"Oh my god…Hollis Mann…"


	23. Chapter 23

*_**A huge thanks to all who have reviewed! To those who have favorited and alerted Hugs to you too!!! I would absolutely love it if you would PM or review this chapter and let me know what you like/what I could change to make it better. Feedback is an author's best friend. Remember, just like any conversation...manners are greatly appreciated! =D**_

_****THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO PLACE YOUR VOTE ON BABY GIBBS. VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE AND BE A PART OF THE FIC!!**  
**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**The Team**_

"I can't believe we didn't see this before…" Tim's voice wavered from a combination of nerves, guilt and worry. He held out a printout of information he'd gotten on one Hollis Elizabeth Mann, born in Toccoa Falls Ga. September 15, 1965.

"My god…she was a twin…" Tony sat abruptly, knees giving out from under him. "Did Gibbs…?"

"Know?" Tim shook his head no. "She never mentioned siblings, in fact did the opposite. Made sure that he thought she was an only child and that her parents had both died when she was a young child."

Tony read on. The answer was on page twenty of the massive file folder accumulated by the Department of Child and Human Services of the State of Georgia. "Holy shit…they did, look." He handed the folder back to McGee with a sick look on his face.

McGee scanned the sheet, first unbelief, and then horror spreading across his face. He began to read aloud…

"Charles and Jeanne Mann were found in the early morning hours of July 23, 1973 shot, stabbed and partially dismembered in their master bedroom at 2341 West Quentin St…" here he trailed off. "My god…did they find the perps?"

"Read page twenty-four." Tony had his head in his hands, sick to his stomach, and at heart to think of his best friend in the hands of this sick psycho. Tim turned the pages quickly, then dropped them with a gasp and involuntary cry.

"Oh god…oh god. It was him? But he was just a baby…what, five years old? How…?"

"Socio-paths start young McGee," Tony's voice was gentle, quiet…and infinitely sad for the little boy who had never gotten help, and the family who had paid the ultimate price. "There was probably signs…but back then, they would've been ignored. The question begging to be asked is…why now? Why has this behavior manifested itself now? According to the file, both kids were put into the system until an uncle on their father's side took them in and raised them. The male twin has a death certificate that lists July 23, 1988 as date, and self-inflicted gunshot wound as cause of death."

"Suicide…" murmured Tim.

"Possible," Tony looked unconvinced. "But the report on that stated that the room in which he was found was locked…_from the outside_. Kinda hard to do that if your…dead. Word had it Hollis was the one who found him, and she had a nervous breakdown of sorts…kept insisting he wasn't dead, because he would come to her room and talk to her. She spent some time in a local Psychiatric Hospital before joining the Army. I wondered how she could join with a past like that, back then the Army was still bigoted and male-dominant….it was hard enough to make it if you were a woman, let alone if you had emotional baggage attached. Turns out she had powerful connections far up on the food chain and some squeaky wheels were greased with cash and other amenities. The ones who wouldn't shut up were conveniently tied up on other 'personal' matters while the red tape was cut, by the time she was instated, they were sunk in so deep, they couldn't protest if they wanted to."

"Shit…" Tim was succinct and to the point. "This sounds like just bad television drama."

Tony barked a humorless laugh. "Yeah, no kidding. We need to check where she has been for the past year… If there is a correlation between the two, we will find it…I'll get a rough itinerary of Gibbs' and Abby's whereabouts and see if it matches her "layovers" in D.C."

"On it…oh, and Tony?"

"Yeah, McGee…"

"Good to have you back." They shared a smile that put their relationship firmly on the ground of friendship.

* * *

_**Abby**_

She woke again, mouth dry and cottony from the drug used to knock her out again after she screamed obscenities at her attacker. She could discern no movement in her womb where there was once the flutter of butterfly wings…the stretching, rolling movement of their child cradled within. Tears formed as she began to pray…_please, not our baby…please,_ _please…_

The scrape of shoe leather alerted her to a presence. Her head shot up and she glared at the man who stood before her. He cruelly ripped off the duct tape he'd had to put on when she'd refused to shut up at his command. He couldn't get rid of her yet…he still had plans for his little sweetheart.

"Well, well, well. Looky who's awake…the little woman." Casually, he stolled over to grab a chair, only to drag it in front of her and straddle it. He took a large butcher knife and casually drew it down her cheek and onto her breasts, bared now and in full view of his lascivious stare. A thin line of red oozed out of her pale white skin to contrast vividly. She refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, and merely looked murderous. So much fun was he having, that he didn't notice the clank of the door shutting on the perimeter of the building.

He was interrupted by a feral shriek that had the hair standing up on Abby's head, body and everywhere else in between. A young man…(was he young?)...came across the huge space in leaps and bounds.

"Let her go!! Roy, let her go!!!"

'Roy' just adjusted his grip so that he was behind her, his knife in front of her throat…ready to slice.

"Why do you get her? I want her…you said I get to have her…you _promised!"_

"Roy…I said I'd get you a present. Do you want your present now?"

Roy nodded vigorously, distracted as easily as any five year old. "It's in the vestibule, Roy. Remember, gentle at first…make sure it won't break too soon."

Roy nodded and lumbered off, whistling a merry tune. The young man turned to look at her, tears silently tracking down her face, and he grimaced. Taking a wipe out of his pants pocket, he walked to her and violently scrubbed her face.

"You…will…present yourself…clean and…ready for…inspection at all times!" he shouted. As quickly as the storm blew in…it was over. He turned on a sunny smile. "Much better, now you look as you ought to." He leaned in close and kissed her, disgusting her with his imposition and the implications of the unwanted embrace. His tongue invaded her mouth and she tasted madness…

With the sudden strike of a rattlesnake she closed her teeth around the organ in a vicious bite. He howled and she tasted his blood in her mouth. She let go only because she began to gag on the taste of it and didn't bite all the way through, though her face fairly dripped scarlet. Leaning over, she glared at him, clutching his mouth in an effort to stop the pain and blood that poured forth in a never-ending flood. Part of her was horrified at what she was capable of, part of her rejoiced.

* * *

_**Gibbs **_

He spent the night in ceaseless thought, next to Ducky's hospital bed, feeling some connection to Abby through the man that they both loved. _Where could she hold her? What was her motivation? What the __**fuck** did all of this mean?_

Unbeknownst to him, Dr. Mallard had been awake for hours, waiting for Jethro to speak his mind. Finally, unable to take a moment more of his pensiveness, he asked "Jethro, what happened to Abigail? Please tell me, I am going to achieve sainthood by the time you spill the proverbial bean…"

Gibbs started, then looked down at Ducky, quietly apologetic. He was tut-tutted and told to "continue if you please", and choosing words with care, did.

When he was done, Ducky simply held out his arms and Gibbs slid onto the bed…the older man held him as they both shed tears of grief and deep worry. "What has been done? What can I do? Jethro, she _**must**_ be found…"

Jethro outlined their research, and his deep-seated rage at the inability to act without proper authorization. "Jethro my boy, somethings are more important than a job…she is your family. Sit down and put it far enough behind you to do the job. Then go out, kick some ass and get our girl back home!!"

Gibbs took a breath, let out a wheezy chuckle, then say "Yessir" saluting the older man before leaving to do just that.

* * *

*_**Well, its that time folks...a huge ass whooping is coming...as sure as the Armegeddon...by an enraged Gibbs. All the guilty need to flee immediately...everyone else, stay tuned...**_

_****And for pity sake (bends knees and assumes begging position) Review!! =D  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

***_**Please forgive the updates: health concerns are a big issue now for me...suffice it to say, I have had hospital stays, ER visits, chronic pain...and the dreaded "C" word has been bandied about by my doctors with unholy glee...**_

_**I am however making this small contribution to show the depths of devotion I have for all of you who review faithfully**_

_*****Thank you for all you've done*****_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Abby**_

_8 hours_ _before final showdown…_

The young prostitute was picked up on the E. Twenty second, and Fourth street intersection at around eleven o'clock that evening. Like clock-work they worked in tandem, as effortlessly as cogs in a well oiled wheel rolled fluidly together in ceaseless motion. The routine was well rehearsed, coming easily now from years of practiced experience. The first and youngest was the bait, being so pretty and harmless in appearance. He stood shyly before the mark, stumbling over words, blushing furiously, all the while. Soon she was gently leading him over to his car…not knowing that this was to be her last night on earth…

* * *

Abigail Sciuto was sure that hell existed…and she was in it. The filthy room had been her home now for…god, how long? The days…nights all blended into one another for there was no daylight down here, only the phosphorescent glow of the lamps that the young man…(or was he a man?)...brought with him. There was something off about the two of them. They acted more like…lovers…than partners, and not like homosexual lovers either. She had very good friends who were gay and knew the vibe. No, there was something else going on…the younger one, called himself Holland (_where have I heard that name before?_) was a small boned slender built male with fine, soft features in a remarkably "pretty" face.

At that moment Abby's dour thoughts were momentarily distracted by the small rolling movements she felt in her lower abdomen. Closing her eyes she let the sweet relief wash over her, before concern swiftly took it's place once more…_ten, only ten times in the past, what has it been…at least a day, day and a half? Only ten times have I felt anything from you, sweetheart. Don't give up on mommy, honey…please… Daddy will come for us, I just know it. Your dad is the smartest, bravest, most trustworthy man I know…and he loves both of us…sooo much…_

Tears choked her, and she finally just let go and sobbed.

* * *

_**The Team**_

_7 hours before final showdown…_

Tony and Tim were staking out Hollis' usual hangout waiting to see if she would show. The evening was warm and muggy, making an already nerve-wracking job that much worse. Soon they were bickering among themselves.

"Why are we doing this…it can't be her, it's a guy we saw on the screen…" Tony insisted.

McGee was flabbergasted. "Tony, remember what Ziva said? The perp could have had plastic surgery. There were significant differences between the pictures…"

"Tim, that was _definitely_ a guy…not Mann we saw in the cameras." He tapped his lower lip thoughtfully. "but he must've had an accomplice. Someone he used as bait… How, how could she disguise herself?"

Tim looked at him, a light dawning in his eyes. "Twins." He said.

"What?"

"Twins" Tim was excited now. "Remember Tony? She had a twin. Now, supposedly he died in his twenties…shot himself, and she found him. Her personnel records clearly indicate she took several months leave for "personal health issues" during the period of time in question…which one could take to mean a mental breakdown of some sort." He was just getting started. Keeping a sharp vigilant eye out for the suspect, he continued. "Suppose, just suppose Tony…the bastard didn't die. That she hid him…and somehow, they still carried on their sick, sadistic games. For awhile, she had her sights set on the Boss, until he got wise and called it quits…then **he** caught sight of Abby. I think it's him who's been stalking them…and Hollis has been trying to save her."

"My God…" Tony's voice was a whisper. "Wait…that last call from the perp, do you remember that sound we isolated…and couldn't quite catch?"

McGee let his mind drift back for a moment.

* * *

_Gibbs' phone rang at three-thirty that morning. At his insistent "Gibbs", a whisper echoed on the other end, as though coming from large, cavernous room. "Agent Gibbs, if you want to see her alive, come to the Cherry St. Bridge. Alone. I don't know how much longer I can hold him off. Come quickly…" *__**a low rumbling sound***_

_The dial tone was all that greeted his violent cursing and demands to know where the hell she was. A violent throw and the cell sailed across the room to crash against the wall with enough force to crack and shatter the tiny device._

_

* * *

  
_

"Yeah…I remember…" Tim shivered, also recalling the other worldly strangeness, the utter alieness of the voice…

"Subway." Said Tony. "subway. You know, you get into a car…hold on to the little dangly things, ride to where you need to go…"

"Shut up Tony, let me think. Where is the nearest abandoned subway line?" his brain was buzzing with their first major lead.

Tony was dialing as he spoke. "Boss? Cue up the phone conversation…I think we may have a solid lead. Yeah, we are coming in…"

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

_6 hours before final showdown…_

"The Danforth-Washington line was shut down in 1963 when it was deemed unsafe by the Department of Transportation because apparently some dipshit built it too close to the city's main water source. It has all of the nooks and crannies they would need to hide not only Abby, but the bodies of the others." Tim was in his element as he showed them the computer images of the blueprints that comprised the inside of the abandoned subway station.

Ziva shifted in her wheelchair, causing Tony to glance around in concern. "Zee…?" he asked softly. She smiled the contented smile of a woman thoroughly in love with a man who loved her deeply in return. "I am fine Tony, just a little pain. Please, Timothy…go on." She moved her hand to gesture at the screen and even Gibbs noticed her wince that time.

_She had been cleared for dismissal from the hospital an hour after they'd begun researching all surrounding areas for abandoned subway stations. Tony immediately dashed off to pick her up. He flat out refused to take her to her apartment. "We can stop by there for clothes later, sweetheart, but from now on you are with me. Get used to it."_

"_Why, Tony?" the question lie between them like a mountain…unmovable, impenetrable. Until he said the one thing she'd longed to hear…_

"_Because I love you…because I can't exist one more moment without you…" he turned those extraordinary eyes her way, and with all the love in his heart stated, "Zee, you are the other half of my soul…without you, I am not…whole. My god…I sound like a damned Hallmark card…"_

_Tears came then, and alarmed he gathered her close, apologizing and telling her he wouldn't bring it up again if it bothered her that much. Laughing in spite of her tears, she flung her arms around him and effectively shut him up by giving him the most mind-blowing kiss he'd ever received. Deciding to just go for it, he just dived right in and gave as good as he got._

Now, a couple of hours later, she was white with exhaustion and pinched with pain, but still had that serene aura about her that spoke clearly of her joy in being loved. He looked back into the haunted eyes of Gibbs. _Remember what it was like…? _New determination hummed through his veins and he stood straight and tall as he looked at the map again…a man in charge.

"I think we need to start here…" his finger pointing decisively on a particular spot close enough to the rooms in question, yet far enough to possibly avoid detection. "Now, for the logistics…McGee, you and Agent Marvelo should go in through there…"

* * *

_6 hours before final showdown…_

The pair had the prostitute laid out according to 'religious' specifications. Hollis looked at Roy with a mixture of awe and fear, for the knowledge he'd brought back with him from his journey into the abyss was both breathtaking and terrifying. As the final sacrifice was prepared, for her blood would cleanse Abigail so she would be worthy to lay in "holy union" with Roy, Hollis let her mind wander back to when she'd first realized her brother was the Chosen One…

_**Flashback**_

_All hell broke loose when Roy was caught watching Mama undressing in the bathroom. Roy was my twin, my soul's other half…my Mama married our step-daddy when we were two years old. My step-daddy never was nice to me, but Roy seemed to be okay with him. Our epiphany came on the night we turned five, he came into my room one night…it was storming and I was scared. He got into bed beside me and told me that he had power over the rain, and thunder…and lightning. If I wanted, he could give it to me as well. I nodded, too frightened to speak…and he…he…he kissed me, right on the lips! I must've made some protest, because he spoke soothingly to me before kissing me once more. This time I didn't even utter a word against what I knew my heart desired above all else…love._

_I allowed him liberties that night, we did things that should have caused me such shame and anguish…yet they filled me with triumph and filled the deep well of aching loneliness. _

_He was right…I now_

_held thunder and lightning in the palm of my hand…_

_Three nights later, we were in my room again…he was showing me some of the magic tricks he'd just learned from a book he'd borrowed from a friend. We were innocently sitting on my bed, I'd just done a particularly difficult trick and he was congratulating me by giving me a kiss on the cheek, when…_

_The door flew open, our step-father and mother stood on the thresh hold in stunned disbelief. In three strides Step-Daddy had taken my arm and hauled me up, only to backhand my face…drawing blood from my nose in the process. Roy stood up and punched father as hard as a five year old could…which earned him a few punches in return. By the time all was said and done, we barely had an area on our bodies untouched by bruising, and were forbidden to speak to one another. Roy's father was looking into military school and my mother was looking to send me to Aunt Judith's…a fate worse than death for a feisty child._

_I will never forget what happened next. There I was alone, crying, in my room, when a quiet squeak of my door hinges heralded the approach of someone. I raised my head cautiously, you never knew what you might encounter, and saw Roy beckon to me. I followed him on silent feet. He led me to the solarium where our parents were relaxing after morning tea. He beckoned me closer, then pulled from e a gun that step-father enjoyed waving around at all military parties and occasions. It was an early 1873 model Winchester rifle, Saddle ring carbine and "A" suffix. It took .44 caliber ammo and was HELL on up close and personal…_

_Roy told me a secret then…and I smiled, for the first time in three years. It was so easy, really…the walking in…the way they looked at us…with disbelief, rage, then horror…and then…nothing. I was the one with the knife. Where I'd gotten it, how I'd gotten it into my hands…I'll never know. Yet there it was…sliding in, and out of flesh as easily…as a hot knife through butter. The blood was warmer then I'd expected, hot even…nearly scalding as it poured over my hands. She'd always been so…cold. How could her blood pump such warmth, such vitality into such an ice queen? I hadn't realized I was sobbing with each puncture wound…"love me, love me, why can't you just love me?"…until the knife, now slick with the viscous liquid, fell from a useless child's hands._

_Roy was beside himself with pleasure. He skewered the bastard who had teased and tormented him from the first date he'd had with their mother. He kept on doing that, explaining to everyone in earshot that Roy was a mama's boy and needed to be toughened up. Rage bubbled, boiled and fairly reeked under Roy's surface, that night it finally blew._

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_*****I know I promised ass -whoopin...but alas health concerns and what not make this fic a little slower...sorry...lol Please leave kind feedback...thanks.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_*****I want to personally thank all who have given their promise of prayer and support to me…**_

_**KellyRoxton: thanks, I will write you when I need a shoulder to cry on.**_

_**LadyWriter29: you have already shown such great support to me, I can't thank you enough! You are awesome, lady!!**_

_**Mookie17: coming from an accomplished writer, your praise is high indeed, and the encouraging words are a balm to the soul…thank you.**_

_**ZivaDiNozzo: you have been an incredible encourager from the moment you first reviewed…thank you for all your words of praise. You have good taste too! Ziva and DiNozzo had better be an item this season!!!**_

_**Gibbs4Eva: I am so sorry about your health scare. I do hope you are well today, PM me so we can talk if you wish to. I don't like to pry. **_

_**Good Sir Knight: You are my laugh guru! If a laugh a day would keep the doctor away, then I would be cured tomorrow! Keep up the wonderful (and quite colorful) PM's, and count them toward a Master's in Pharmacology degree…lol You are a joy to have as a friend and colleague here on FF…and in Oz…**_

_**Ascifigirl: thanks for reviewing, and thank you for commenting so encouragingly to someone you are not familiar with. You touched my heart. I appreciate the words and the intent behind them.**_

_**Kayla Smiley: Thank you for sharing your health scare also, it helps knowing there are others out there who have gone through the same thing, and regardless the outcome, found that strength comes when you need it. From God, from family, from close friends, and sometimes...if you're really lucky...from wonderful people like all of you. Thanks! The PM invite is open.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****Whew! Thanks for letting me get that off my proverbial chest. I don't like to be long-winded before the start of a chapter, but I could not let that opportunity pass by. Now all of you on FF will know what special, special people are here. In spite of what one small-minded group of people tried to tell me in another forum...**_

_**Time is ticking away for our brother and sister psycho-team! Jethro is feeling sorry for himself again...let's give some nice, encouraging reviews to make him feel better!!**_

_**Not long now...ass whoopage is becoming imminent...and Gibbs is working up a bit of nice, healthy rage...**_

_***Votes are in...counts are tallied! Go to my profile page and click on the poll to see the final result and the sex of Gabby Baby! YOU made it happen!!!!!***  
_

_**Chapter 25**_

_5 hours before final showdown_

_**Abby**_

Abby had fallen asleep again, when she awoke it was to see the larger man sitting so still, so silent…staring at her. She hated these moments, times of sudden awakenings, finding him gazing so…intensely, so focused…as though boring holes clean through to her soul, seeking to own her. At first, finding him thus, she would plead, demand…cry and scream. All to no avail, for he would sit…impervious…sentinel to some quixotic seed within, awaiting it's birth with religious fervor. He remained unmovable, by pity, compassion, anger or wrath…he simply was as still and silent as the grave. And so, he took on an otherworldly air…was he real, or phantom? She did not know, but he scared the hell out of her.

* * *

_**Gibbs**_

_4 hours before final showdown_

The tactical team and S.W.A.T. were soon at base and up to speed. It was a hostage situation, and one of their own was involved, even Jethro knew when to pick and choose his battles. As soon as possible, after Vance's death, the General had seen to it personally that there was someone was "large and in charge". Fortunately for Abby's sake, the team, and even Jethro it was someone he was comfortable dealing with. Former NIS Agent Mike Franks was surprised as hell when he picked up the phone…then, instead of telling the General just where he could shove his pretty stripes…he'd said yes.

Mike soon got into his comfort zone and started everyone hopping. "I don't know what the HELL you thought you were pullin' here, probie…but this case is for shit! If we were back in 'Nam, I'd skin you alive for such sloppy fucking work!! My God, if we can't save that sweet little girl because of your inept…"

Tony felt rage bubble beneath the surface. "Sir…if I may speak?"

"And you! It was your pansy-assed fault one of our best agents nearly got herself skewered by some sick psychotic whore. Well, gentlemen…lets fix this before we have to plan one of YOUR funerals…" with that happy thought, he stomped out.

Tim felt the air returning to his lungs…for precious seconds he'd been holding it…hoping like hell the man didn't notice_ him_ and start yelling. "That was constructive…" he said, hoping to sound as though he were on their side, while secretly giving himself high fives for not totally pissing off his new boss on the first day. Two pair of piercing eyes turned, and he felt the temperature in the room chill to freezing in seconds.

"Uh…I'll just go see if Ziva needs anything…" he stammered before bolting right past her amused figure and out the conference room doors.

"Look, Boss, you did everything you could…" Tony began.

"He's right." The quiet defeat in Gibbs voice brought Tony to an abrupt halt. "I screwed up royal. I should have realized early on that Hollis needed help…I knew something was off, and what did I do? I ran away, just like always…" Bitterness crept in, hovered, and settled. "I always fucking run away…"

Tony drew in his breath to argue, then caught Ziva's eye. At the negative shake of her head, his shoulders slumped, and he left…quietly closing the door.

* * *

_3 hours before final showdown…_

_I lay and watch her sleep, the woman that has held me captive for so long now. I finally feel free, free to love another woman. With tonight's sacrifice, the gods shall be pleased to grant me her heart…my Abigail. _

_My thoughts drift back to the simpler times, before trouble came…before HE came. The day my mother married him, Hollis and I knew…we knew that he would be the end of our happy existence…that our mother would choose HIM over us. And so she did, just a few weeks after our fifth birthday. Ahh…I remember our birthday well…for I had such intimate knowledge stored up in my mind from perusing the neighbor's collection of "reading materials" that I simply HAD to share it with Hollis! _

_Sweet, lovely Hollis…our neighbor wanted HER…but he was well pleased with me, we look astonishingly alike…and a mouth is a mouth… I however, I have no such intentions. I would have my Hollis and none other… _

_I shocked her when our lips first touched, but she was accustomed to pleasing me in all things. When the thunder outside rattled the windows, she jumped within the circle of my arms, and I smiled. I asked then…would she like to hold the thunder, and feel the power of the lightning? For, I told her…I held both in my hands. At her tremulous nod, I began to touch her._

_That night, we explored much of what I had learned while under the tutelage of our dear neighbor. I brought tears of joy to her eyes as she passed from childhood to womanhood before my very eyes. Our bodies were young and inexperienced, but our souls were old…and we knew that we were destined to be together forever._

_After our mother and her husband caught us in her room, I persuaded her to run away with me. We could stay together, and no one would stop us. I had taken the rifle from our step-dad's gun case, and we silently went down to the back patio room. Bracing ourselves, we strolled in…head's up, and faced them together…my love and I. I'll never forget the look on their faces when I aimed. Amusement on my step-father's…rage on my mother's. She reached out…and casually back handed Hollis, causing her lip to split…and bleed. Then she called her a two-bit whore and said we should have never been born at all. _

_Through all of this, Hollis just stood…stock still and white, with a red stain shaped like a hand on her cheek. Rage bubbled within me and I raised the weapon site to my eye. A flicker of unease passed over "daddy's" face before the blast took it clean off. A high pitched squeal…much like a pig's…made my ears ring. I quickly spotted her in my sights as she stared in horrified shock at the mess that was once her handsome husband. _

"_Your turn…Bitch" I snarled in my best five year old voice, before obliterating her. Hollis stood motionless throughout, still holding to her goddamned cheek. I grabbed the butcher knife that I'd already hidden beneath the enormous potted palm behind me and pressed it into her icy fingers. Giving her a push of encouragement, I sat back to watch my creation in work. It didn't take her long…before we were done, the floor, the chairs, and we…were all soaked with their blood._

_I was never more proud of my twin, than at that very moment._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Writing this chapter in the Emergency Room of the local hospital…am I dedicated or what??!!?? LOL Coming down to the wire now…I think that the perps can SMELL Gibbs coming…can you sense their fear??_

_Personally, they are a couple of sick m-fers and I will be GLAD to see the last of them...*shudders*  
_

_**Chapter 26**_

_Two hours before final showdown_

_**Gibbs**_

Tony left the conference room, gently closing the door behind him. Gibbs continued to sit at the head of the table, head in hand, staring morosely at the board that held the pictures of the Mann twins' previous victims…including a photo of Abby. It was one he'd taken last summer, when she'd come with him on the maiden voyage of the _Kelly_. She was adorable in blue and white, her jet black hair blowing in the wind, eyes sparkling and her smile…_god, her smile…_ He took a deep, hitching breath…trying desperately to steady himself.

A delicate hand touched his arm unexpectedly, causing him to flinch violently before he realized it was Ziva. He turned a tormented countenance toward her and she softly said,

"Jethro, you never let Tony give up on me…don't give up on yourself. Only you can find Abby. You seem to know how these people work…you get into their heads. _She needs you…both her, and your daughter…"_

His head whipped back around in shock. "What the _**hell**_ did you just say??"

She smiled one of her enigmatic smiles. "You heard me…now, quit feeling sorry for yourself and _go get your girls…_"

* * *

_One hour before final showdown…_

_**The Team**_

Everyone was present and accounted for at the 63rd and 4th Street entrance of the Danforth-Washington line subway station. They collected all that they needed and silently…stoically entered the mouth of hell. The tunnel system boasted damp walls, Danger! Do Not Enter signs, and a sickeningly musty smell. Going in first, the S.W.A.T. team kept a sharp eye out for the twins, there seemed to be no end of dark corners and cubby holes to hide in.

Soon, they came upon the most interesting area in the tunnel system…a transit playground just to the north of the 3rd Street station. Between the two tube tunnels lay a dank, dark and wide area filled with abandoned electronic equipment and other such delights, but the most significant discovery had to have been the stairway…leading up almost two full stories…up, and up..through a hole in the center of the ceiling. At the top of these stairs lay a bizarre, surreal "attic" which contained many small dark rooms…and one of these rooms was lit with a flickering light.

* * *

_30 minutes until final showdown…_

_I prepared the sacrificial lamb for the ritual. The prostitute we had picked up still slumbered with the drugs we pumped into her veins…I thought it best she remained asleep for the time being. Softly I brushed her pretty auburn curls, when I was young, I often wished my mother would've engaged in this activity with me. Roy had no such illusions. He knew she preferred to touch only men, not little girls…But I loved her so…_

_I pulled out the cosmetic case and went to work, cleaning off the tear-streaked mascara and caked on foundation that was several days old by now. Tsking, I took a knife and gently cut into her see-thru shirt…easing the blade passed her aging breasts and down…past her naval. I was breathing harshly by this time, though whether from exertion, or arousal…I did not know…_

_Painting her face was one of the most erotic things I have ever done. She transformed, in the soft light, from an overblown street harlot…to an exotic butterfly…I felt instantly entranced. Softly, slowly, I caressed her face with my hand…running gentle fingers down her throat, and over her sensitive nipples until they puckered in response. Giving a small squeeze, I plumped one generous mound in my hand, earning a slight moan from the slumbering princess._

_Grinning with my success, I grew emboldened and slid my fingers downward to dip enticingly into her naval. That earned a subtle shift in her lower region. Closing my eyes, I ventured further and delved into her soft, womanly petals…spreading them, caressing while small whimpers of need broke through her lips. Finding her sheath warm, wet and achingly soft…I entered with my fingers…oh, god…heat, glorious heat spread through me and I moaned aloud with the sensations coursing through my own body._

_I began a rhythmic pumping in…out…in…out while curling my fingers up to hit the sweet spot which all women share. Then I leaned in over her and lapped my tongue over her clit, once…twice…three times…before blowing on it. Once I blew cool air…and pumped into her again…she came with a cry of delight! On the heels of her climax…came my own. I had never had one so powerful in all my life…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Short, I know...but I must rest. They surmise I had a mini-stroke due to severe migraines. Never fear! Whether storm or hail or dark of night...I shall be here to rescue Abby!!!**  
_


	27. Chapter 27

_*****there is a God!! After three days of not being able to upload the chapters due to technical difficulties on end, I can finally give you the "FINAL SHOWDOWN" in all it's glory. Now, this IS NOT the final chapter! Please remember this before panic ensues...then you can panic! LOL Oh, and I am very, very sorry...in advance...**_

_**If anyone is interested, I now have a blog out called Learning to Cope through Writing. I will be putting the link up on my profile page. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_10 minutes before final showdown_

_**The Team**_

After seeing the "ALL CLEAR" sign from the S.W.A.T. team commander, Jethro turned to his team and hissed, "DiNozzo, McGee…with me."

"On it Boss" came their replies. To their mutual dismay he headed straight for the room with the flickering light. They remembered all of the strange things that they'd seen so far and had to square their shoulders and literally force themselves to follow him, especially after he barked "NOW" over his shoulder.

The closer they got, the more all three noticed a certain…odor. Sweet, cloying…with hints of metallic underneath. Tim commented in a soft whisper "Boss, something is waaayy off here…"

"Yeah…I know. Watch my back"

"Count on it" said Tim, and Tony nodded soberly.

Gibbs crept toward the room and finally…finally peeked into the door. What he saw there made his knees nearly give way, and for a moment he was afraid that he just might faint. Tony saw his boss tense and the color drain from his face, and he knew it was not from joy.

Scooting safely around Jethro, he looked in the door, and saw straight into the mouth of hell.

"Oh my god…Abby…no…"

* * *

_8 minutes until final showdown_

_**Abby**_

_Fear…stark, rancid terror now replaced the numbness that had helped her maintain her sanity in this crazy subterranean world._

_She woke again, mouth dry and cottony from the drug used to knock her out again after she screamed obscenities at her attacker. She could discern no movement in her womb where there was once the flutter of butterfly wings…the stretching, rolling movement of their child cradled within. Tears formed as she began to pray…please, not our baby…please, please…_

_The scrape of shoe leather alerted her to a presence. Her head shot up and she glared at the man who stood before her. He cruelly ripped off the duct tape he'd had to put on when she'd refused to shut up at his command. He couldn't get rid of her yet…he still had plans for his little sweetheart. _

"_Well, well, well. Looky who's awake…the little woman." Casually, he stolled over to grab a chair, only to drag it in front of her and straddle it. He took a large butcher knife and casually drew it down her cheek and onto her breasts, bared now and in full view of his lascivious stare. A thin line of red oozed out of her pale white skin to contrast vividly. She refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, and merely looked murderous. So much fun was he having, that he didn't notice the clank of the door shutting on the perimeter of the building. _

_He was interrupted by a feral shriek that had the hair standing up on Abby's head, body and everywhere else in between. A young man…(was he young? Was it a man?)...came across the huge space in leaps and bounds. _

"_Let her go!! Roy, let her go!!!"_

'_Roy' just adjusted his grip so that he was behind her, his knife in front of her throat…ready to slice._

"_Why do you get her? I want her…you said I get to have her…you promised!"_

"_Roy…I said I'd get you a present. Do you want your present now?"_

_Roy nodded vigorously, distracted as easily as any five year old. "It's in the vestibule, Roy. Remember, gentle at first…make sure it won't break too soon."_

_Roy nodded and lumbered off, whistling a merry tune. The young man turned to look at her, tears silently tracking down her face, and he grimaced. Taking a wipe out of his pants pocket, he walked to her and violently scrubbed her face._

"_You…will…present yourself…clean and…ready for…inspection at all times!" he shouted. As quickly as the storm blew in…it was over. He turned on a sunny smile. "Much better, now you look as you ought to." He leaned in close and kissed her, disgusting her with his imposition and the implications of the unwanted embrace. His tongue invaded her mouth and she tasted madness…_

_With the sudden strike of a rattlesnake she closed her teeth around the organ in a vicious bite. He howled and she tasted his blood in her mouth. She let go only because she began to gag on the taste of it and didn't bite all the way through, though her face fairly dripped scarlet. Leaning over, she glared at him, clutching his mouth in an effort to stop the pain and blood that poured forth in a never-ending flood. Part of her was horrified at what she was capable of, part of her rejoiced._

_

* * *

  
_

_**The BITCH! The FUCKING BITCH!!! I tried to save her ass, and show a little compassion and love and SHE BETRAYS ME! CUNT! WHORE! I'll show her who's in charge here, not old Royo…oh no, she'll have to answer to ME…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Five minutes until final showdown_

_**The Team**_

The sight that met the seasoned eyes of the men on Mike Franks' and Jethro Gibbs' team, would give even the most stalwart of them nightmares for years to come. Rust colored stains covered walls in a painted wash reminiscent of the most terrifying of haunted houses. Tools in all shapes, sizes and uses lined the walls in various carts and stainless steel carriers, ready to use on another helpless victim. In the center of the space….god in heaven…in the very heart of the room…was a steel embalming table.

It was a large table, impressive in size and built to last. It had channels along each side for the release of all bodily fluids and a unique hose/water hook-up was added overhead to facilitate the cleaning up. Under the table was a convenient drainage system for the "evidence" to disappear into the sewage pipes under the city. Obviously, the Mann twins had used this set up for a very, very long time.

What caught the eye of all that night was what was ON the table in the center of that room.

It was difficult to describe the emotion that ran through the hearts of the men as each realized that what they were looking at was once a pretty woman. The face was gone…literally….non-existent. It was as if she had been skinned alive, her mouth open in a silent, yet powerful scream. The evisceration had not stopped there, but continued throughout her body, and pieces of flesh and muscle lay in strips along the channels of the table. Other atrocities were so openly apparent that there was more than one who lost much of what they'd eaten only a few hours before. Gibbs just got whiter and whiter. Tony laid a hand on his arm, and gave him a little shake.

"Boss…Boss!!" Gibbs finally turned hollowed out eyes toward him. "It's NOT Abby…_it's not Abby_!!"

In a monotone voice, Gibbs said "How do you know….how do you know that, Tony?"

"Look…" and he showed Gibbs a hunk of hair he'd found on a piece of scalp near the unfortunate girl's head. It was a clear shade of auburn. Jethro felt his knees begin to buckle. It wasn't Abby. Thank Christ…it wasn't his girl…

Mike stayed behind with a small contingent to continue to search the catacombs of the large attic-style space…but he pulled Jethro aside to send him and another team toward another possible lead…

* * *

_Two minutes until final showdown_

_**Abby**_

A fist plowed into the side of her face and once again she tasted the iron-rich flavor of blood. "Not so cocky now, are you precious?" the young 'man's voice was high and shrill now.

Another punch, and Abby fought against the encroaching blackness with all her might. "Not so high and mighty, in your precious little lab, with all your things just so…and Jethro, always protecting the little lab rat!" A vicious kick to the stomach.

_No…not the baby, anything but our baby…Jethro, I am so sorry…_she tried to curl around herself, tears coursing down bruised cheeks.

"Say something! FUCK YOU, SAY SOMETHING!!!" Hollis was shouting it now, her tenuous hold on sanity lost now…lost as though she'd never had it before. Footsteps entered the room.

"My present broke, Holly…you said she wouldn't break…"

Hollis looked at Abby in surprise, but then realized that the voice was coming from _behind her_. "Wha…" she turned, only to be stopped abruptly by a well placed bullet in the chest. She laid there, gasping, blood beginning to mix with foam upon her already blue lips…his bullet had pierced her lung before becoming lodged in her aorta.

Roy came over to her prone body, and leaned over her, eyes glittering with unshed tears. "You said the girl wouldn't break…You said…YOU SAID!" As he shouted this accusation, he straightened back up and emptied the entire round into his twin's body; then, pushing another round into place, he swung around and aimed toward Abby.

* * *

_**Final showdown**_

Mike showed Gibbs what was first dismissed as an ordinary ventilation shaft, but upon further investigation turned out to be a hidden entry point to another "attic" with corridors and hidden rooms. This area was not even on the original blueprints of the subway structure. There was absolutely no light in the space, artificial or otherwise, so they were compelled to use their heat sensing equipment to discover any living beings which may inhabit the dark cramped rooms that spanned the many winding hallways. McGee would have been beside himself with glee at some of the electronic gadgets he had only read about before…and now was able to touch and use…if he hadn't been so sick at heart at the atrocities they'd just witnessed and the thought that his best friend had been with these sick bastards for weeks now…

Turning yet another corner, he stopped abruptly, causing Tony…who was behind him…to crash into his back. "McGee, what the Hell??" he hissed in Tim's ear.

Tim grabbed Tony…at least he hoped it was Tony, hard to tell in pitch blackness…and said "turn your head 26 degrees left of center, what do you see?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He could tell Tony was turning his head…back and forth it went, with nary a sound or protest. "Tim…I don't see any-…oh dear god…" Tim had sagged with both disappointment and relief, then he felt Tony stiffen.

"What…_what_??? Tony I swear before God, I will _**kill**_ you if you don't tell me what you have seen just now." Tony ignored him and opened the radio line to contact Gibbs. "I think we got her Boss. Down hall 3b, corridor 2a…halfway, yeah…got that…okay, on it."

Gibbs raced down the hallway he and a team from S.W.A.T. were searching, seeking the shortest route to hall 3b. "Move…_move_…_**move**_!!!" he shouted to the men as they ran down twisting corridors that seemed to be miles long.

* * *

Roy knelt beside Abby and gently brushed her damp hair back from her face. "This won't hurt if you obey me…if you don't…" he let the threat hang heavy in the air. She felt the sting of the hypodermic needle as it pierced her skin, then…a sense of floating weightless in a nightmarish world of impotent rage and fear. Her muscles were no longer under her control, she lay paralyzed, effectively helpless as he unshackled her wrists and ankles and laid her out…just so…for his maximum enjoyment.

He crowded her on the mattress and took considerable delight in letting her know exactly _what_ he planned on doing to her during the time they would spend together. "You are mine now," he crooned, his voice an eerie echo in the half light of the lantern. "We have all the time in the world to explore, and discover each other…you are the other half of my soul. Oh, you tried to deny it…by _sleeping_ with_** him**_…by _**fucking**_ him…" his tone grew enraged and he was practically spitting the words at her. His hand lifted…and struck the unprotected side of her face.

* * *

"Boss…it's going down…if you're going to get here, better make it quick or I…" Tony's eyes were hard as he watched the activity going on in the room through his heat-sensing goggles.

"I'm right here, DiNozzo." The calm, cool and collected voice came from right behind him, and Tony closed his eyes, feeling suddenly weak-kneed with relief.

"Status!" Gibbs was humming with anxiety on the inside, but steady as a rock now that he could see her in the room.

"Unsub is in with Abby, we think he's done something to her because she hasn't moved for several minutes…Gibbs I think we should…"

"Let's move." Gibbs was already ahead of them, weapon drawn and at the ready.

Opening the door to the outer chamber, they heard distant rumbling of a man's voice. Following the sound brought them to a second, open portal through which they saw the perp kneeling over the prone body of a woman…a pregnant woman…

With a glance at Gibbs, they stole up quietly behind Roy…in time to hear him say… "We are finally able to be together…Holly's blood has made you clean, you are worthy of my seed. When we are done, my love…together we shall cut the fruit of the devil from your womb and snuff the life from its evil form…"

At the same time Tony and Jethro cocked their weapons and put a barrel under each of his ears. "You're going to want to rethink those plans of yours asswipe." Tony could not keep the smug satisfaction from his tone.

Gibbs hands were shaking with rage…he wanted so badly to kill the motherfucker…put a thousand bullets into his face, then cock…load…and do it again…and again…and again, until there wasn't a shred of evidence that a man named Roy Mann ever existed. Sweat beaded his forehead and dripped down his face…stinging his eyes and blurring his vision…all he could see was her pale, gaunt face staring off to the side…staring…staring.

"Boss…? Boss. Boss!" DiNozzo's voice brought him back to himself.

"Let's get this asshole cuffed. I want to check on my wife." He snarled, knocking Roy on the back of his head with the business end of the rifle.

Tony stared…he knew he was looking at a man close to his breaking point. "Go to her…I've got _him_…" a wealth of disgust was coupled with this statement. He didn't have to tell Gibbs twice, the man dropped beside Abby, murmuring to her…telling her he was there and she would be alright. His hands ran swiftly over her to check for obvious signs of injury, anything to explain the semi-catatonic state she was currently in. So engrossed was he in this task that he failed to hear Tony's warning shout until it was too late.

Just as the rest of the task force entered the chamber, Tony looked up, distracted from fastening the perp's handcuffs. In the ensuing commotion, Roy took advantage of the situation and made a grab for Tony's high-powered rifle. He swung it around and aimed for Abby…for after all, if he couldn't have her, no one could. Jethro saw this and had a split second to choose.

Throwing himself between the bullets and the woman he loved…he chose death.

* * *

**To die for love is the ultimate sacrifice. Review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

_*****I can't believe you guys panicked! LOL You should know by now I never leave a story with just a cliffie like that! Shame on you...now, read on dear ones, and know that I will always take care of you...I promise.*****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 28  
**_

"Push, Abby! You can do this, push…push!" Ziva shifted her own small bump of a belly and swabbed Abby's face with a damp washcloth. "Now relax and breath…that's it."

Tony looked exhausted himself…and a little green around the gills…as he cautiously unwrapped his aching hand from Abby's tight grip. "….er, yeah, relax Abs, or you'll take my hand off next time." He winced under his wife's glare. "Uh, I mean…do you need anything? Ice chips…jello…double cheeseburger…scotch on the rocks…?" he asked hopefully.

Abby sniffed.

Ziva smacked him on the arm. Hard.

"Owww. What was that for?" She pointed to the tears running down their friend's face. "Oh…god, I am such a shmutz. Honey, what's wrong?"

Abby hiccupped and sobbed quietly. "Jethro…I just want Jethro. I miss him so much…"

Tony sat down on the bed and gathered her gently into his arms for comfort, and looked helplessly up at his wife. She looked down at Abby with tear-glazed eyes and it broke his heart all over again. With resolve he turned to the nurse "She needs some time…", and the nurse gave Abby a mild sedative to calm her nerves. Turning to Ziva, Tony indicated a wish to speak privately, and motioned for her to come over to the seating area of the birthing suite.

"Keep her happy," he told his wife. "I have some very important calls to make."

"Wait just a minute, where do you think you are go-…" but she was cut off by his retreating backside.

* * *

Mike Franks was stuck in Quantico giving his account of what exactly happened on the night of Roy Mann's arrest, and the death of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Twiddling his thumbs as he awaited the final verdict of the panel of officers currently debating his job security, he felt his cell vibrate against his chest. Stepping out into the vacant hallway for privacy, he answered with a soft "what, DiNozzo?"

Upon hearing the other man's explanation, Mike leaned heavily against the concrete wall and ran a weary hand over his haggard face. "Shit on toast, Tony…you know we can't…now is not the time…_**goddamn it**_! Of course I don't want to explain that to her! But this has turned out to be bigger than we'd expected…look, I'll see what I can do…in the meantime…" his voice grew lower until he it was practically a whisper as he outlined his plan.

Mike entered the 'safe house' and re-keyed the alarm. As he turned, he felt the muzzle of a Glock poke him in the back of the neck. "You go no further until I see some I.D."

Chuckling, Mike slowly put a hand in one pocket…ostensibly to get out his wallet…but suddenly turned and grabbed the perp's gun hand, forcing it upward. A battle ensued, until he saw the face of his attacker. "Jesus H. Christ, Probie Jr.!! Are you TRYIN' to get yourself killed!"

At his nickname, the younger man deflated and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God, Mike. We had quite a scare earlier when a white unmarked van parked outside for hours without movement. We were sure that we had been made."

Mike did not like the sound of that. "I think you were right…I want to move him as quickly as possible, tonight in fact…is that possible?"

Tim nodded. "He is lucid, and asking for her. Will she be coming too?"

Nodding, Mike walked into his room and began packing quickly. "If I can work a miracle…she will be." He stopped what he was doing long enough to hand McGee a piece of paper. "Call this woman and tell her Mike needs her…very much. Just that…I need her." He emphasized the words.

Tim left the room, a puzzled frown on his face…

* * *

Tony was waiting impatiently for his phone to buzz when he caught a glimpse of McGee hurrying down the hallway. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "You are supposed to be guarding…"

"He's being moved, Tony, and she is too." Cutting off the other man's protests, he continued, "she needs him right now…and he needs her too."

There was no arguing that. "She doesn't know yet. We felt it best in case…" Tony's voice cracked for an instant and both men thought of the night Gibbs had nearly died. It was so close…so damned close, that they'd let NCIS, the Feds, the CIA, and all the others in the Political Alphabet Soup think he'd passed away, being convinced it was only a matter of time. The hardest part of that had been having to watch as Abby slowly, silently fell apart. She'd collapsed emotionally and had not really pulled back out of it.

Little by little, as Mike investigated the circumstances behind which the Mann's were introduced into Jethro and Abby's life, he discovered something strange. After the twins were 'orphaned' due to the murder of their parents, they went to live with an uncle on their mother's side. This uncle was a Commander in the Navy, and he'd had several run in's with Jethro, making him a prime candidate for poisoning his niece and nephew toward them. Now with both dead, and the Commander promoted to a position of even greater power, their lives were in grave danger. So, it was time for Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto Gibbs to disappear…forever.

* * *

Gibbs was lying in his new bed in a comfortable house somewhere in the Jamaican Islands. A balmy breeze blew in from the beach, and set the mosquito netting around the windows to swaying. Stretching, he winced only a small bit as he inadvertently pulled on the line of stitches that ran across his torso. Padding footsteps had him looking expectantly toward the door, and in walked McGee.

"Well?" he asked the younger man pointedly. Tim smiled, "She is on her way, even as we speak." Relief surged through Jethro, making him light-headed, and he closed his eyes at the sudden rush of tears and tightening of his chest.

"Thank you God…" his broken reply was all that McGee needed to hear to know that they'd done the right thing.

* * *

The next shift change was when they would do it, Tony and Ziva decided. Taking a chance on Abby's acting abilities, Ziva had made the decision to tell her that her husband was not only alive and well, but waiting to see her and be with her for the birth of their child. She just stared…not moving, not blinking…anything. Cursing herself, Ziva reached for the nurse call button, only to be stopped by a small hand on her arm. Looking up she was lost in Abby's tear glazed eyes.

"He…he's not…not dead? He is waiting? We can go now? Please…Tony…Zee…" her pleading gaze shot back and forth between the two, and they were lost.

There was nothing else to do, but take her home…home in her love's arms.

* * *

Dr. Manuela Garcia was waiting at the small airport just outside of Washington D.C. when Mike pulled up. She was a beautiful woman, with olive skin, dark hair pulled back in a chignon at the base of her delicate head, and deep amber eyes. Mike strolled up to her and gave a charming half grin as she narrowed her eyes at him and inquired as to the nature of the "need" he had. Sobering quickly, he gave her the barebones facts that would give her what she'd need to make up her mind as to her desire to help. Eyes wide, she took in every word he said…and all those that he didn't. Remembering some of the unexplained disappearances in her own native country of Nicaragua, including that of her own beloved husband some twelve years ago…until Michael Franks found his remains and had befriended her…she nodded her head and, putting a soft hand on his arm, said,

"Michael, I will do this, for her…for him, most of all for you my dear one."

He looked down into her eyes with astonishment, joy, and love. "Manuela" his voice was unsteady, but his embrace was not when he wrapped her tiny frame in his much larger one, and tipping her chin up, angled his mouth over hers to taste. He groaned inwardly as she tentatively opened her mouth for him, and he let his tongue sweep in to take, sweep and plunder until she was panting and moaning. He ran his hands up and down her arms in a soothing motion that both relaxed and enticed. Bright headlights and squealing tires had them jumping apart, him in front of her in a protective stance.

Tony climbed out and said tensely, "she's in hard labor, and still pushing…"

Manuela knew what needed to be done, and so she climbed in next to the terrified Abby. "Hello, I am Manuela. I am going to be your doctor…"

* * *

Tim finally convinced Gibbs to rest before Abby showed up. He insisted that he wasn't tired, all the while yawning his head off. The small, yet comfortable plane took off right on schedule, Mike at the controls. Abby was made as comfortable as possible under the conditions and everyone prayed that they would get here before her labor started back up again.

Tim's cell vibrated in his pocket, and he gingerly took it out, glancing surreptitiously at the bed. Gibbs' eyes were wide open, and his expression was one of 'aren't you going to answer it, moron?'

"McGee." He stated flatly into the receiver. The voice on the other end was loud enough for Jethro to hear. "You've landed? Is she with you? Awesome! Can I talk to her?" he regretted the question even before he saw Gibbs' face. "Never mind…just get here asap."

* * *

Pain rippled low in her abdomen…_again, here we go again_…she was so tired, and where was Jethro? They said he'd be here…but he wasn't…Jethro, I miss you so much…I need you, please come to me…

They got her into a comfortable room next to his, and Manuela hooked her up to the portable machines that she'd brought with her. Abruptly, the reassuring blip, blup, blip of the infant's heartbeat was sounding loud and clear.

Jethro stumbled to his feet. Abby…my Abby he thought…and he lurched, stumbled and limped his way on unsteady feet toward the sound of his baby's heart.

Abby lay unresponsive to the doctor's attempts to get her to push. "Come on Abigail…you need to help your baby. Do it for your husband…" Abby came to life just then…and Manuela found her arm caught in a bruising grip.

"You leave my husband out of this!" she hissed, panting against the urge to bear down. "I need him to be HERE…here…" and she broke then, tears flooding her eyes and sobs wracking her too thin frame.

A voice from the doorway said, "But I am here, honey."

Her eyes flew open and she turned to the door to see her Gibbs, her silver-haired Fox, thin, ragged around the edges, but still HERS…and ALIVE. She cried out his name and he stumbled to her bed where they embraced, mouths fused, hands roaming over face and body as though making sure the other person wasn't a mirage. A long, stabbing pain sliced Abby's womb open and she cried out in anguish. Jethro lifted his head in fear that he'd hurt her and she held her abdomen, panting in small breaths. Manuela took control at once.

"You are Gibbs I presume?" he nodded. "I shall ask you to sit behind her on the bed. When I say push, help her sit up, and pull her legs back toward you. Do you think you can do this?" He nodded affirmative, and climbed in, gently pulling Abby into a warm embrace and wrapping his big arms around her.

"All right Abby, you are…" she quickly checked. "ten centimeters, fully dilated. Let's get this baby born, shall we? Push, Abigail…push!"

With the help of Gibbs, who sat her up, and pulled her legs back, all the while whispering loving words…encouraging words…beautiful words, into her ear. With only a couple of pushes, a lusty cry was added to this litany of words, and the Gibbs family welcomed its newest member, Madeline Ziva Gibbs, weighing in at 8 lbs 4oz and 18in.


	29. Epilogue

_**The sequel has been submitted! The Greatest of These is Love...10-3-09...check it out!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Epilogue**_

After rocking her 8 week old daughter Maddie to sleep, Abby Gibbs decided to go find her husband and talk him into some R and R for the afternoon. _Who knows…maybe it will finally lead to something…_she thought. Hearing the shower turn off in the master bath, she pushed open the door, only to stop…and stare.

Abby leaned weakly against the bathroom wall, what was it about him…particularly him naked…that made her go all dizzy with lust?

Jethro stood before the sink, a simple white towel slung low on trim hips, and the mere sight of his broad, muscular back got her wet…so wet that she was almost embarrassed…NOT. As though aware of her silent regard, he turned suddenly, and she squeaked in alarm. A slow, sure smile played over his lips, and he began to stalk over to her…a slow, predatory gait that had her nervously backing up a few steps. They hadn't been intimate in a long while…what with her health problems, the kidnapping, and Maddie's birth…they hardly had the chance.

All she knew is that her body was telling her that she was ready NOW…and needed no preparation…no foreplay. He swept his eyes up and down her small frame, tongue darting out to trace his bottom lip. Her heart rate soared. God, she didn't know if she would survive whatever it was that he was thinking of doing to her, she just wanted him inside her right now! He circled her, not touching only telling her how much he wanted her and everything he planned on doing to her, and she'd nearly begun begging.

He dropped suddenly to his knees and dragged her shorts and the lacy bit of material she wore beneath them to the floor with his teeth. Gasping for air with nearly useless lungs, she collapsed against the wall, and he gazed intently up at her. "I am going to taste every single delicious inch of you this night…" he promised in a husky voice that sent shivers of delight cascading over nerve endings. And he did.

As she stood there he nipped and nibbled using lips, teeth and velvety strokes of his tongue to make gooseflesh patterns on the tender flesh of her delicate inner thighs, hot open-mouthed kisses ordained her shapely round hips, and not an inch of skin was left untouched by his sweet adulation. One hand then pushed her trembling legs apart and his silver head was between them. When his wicked tongue swept over the tiny nub nestled within the soft, damp folds there, she grabbed onto his silver hair and collapsed weakly onto the wall.

"Keep standing Abigail…if those perfect knees go out, and you come down to the floor, I will fuck you right here." She barely concealed her laugh as she let her knees buckle.

"Goddamnit Abby, I wanted it to last!" Jethro wasn't all that put out, it got her right where he wanted her…flat on top of him. But Abby couldn't wait one moment more, so she wriggled around until she was right where she wanted to be, with his large erection nestling exactly where she needed it most. She began to ride him, ah…god…just a few more rubs should do it…

"Oh no…" he said, knowing her intentions instantly. "you will not be getting yourself off lady wife, not if I have any say about this! I want to be inside you!"

She was panting by now. "Then I would suggest you stop talking and HURRY UP!" he gave a great joyous laugh and held her tight, whispering his love words into her ear.

"I will never get enough of you, Abby Gibbs…never…" and he rolled so that he was on top, spreading her legs wide with both palms and resting between them. She murmured his name restlessly, and he dipped his head to capture her lips with his, nipping playfully as he distracted her from what his hands were doing. Dipping his finger into her heat, he tested her readiness and swore, dropping his forehead onto hers when he felt the warm cream ooze around his digits. Unable to help himself, his hips thrust involuntarily and she moaned approval. Lining the silken head of his sex up with her channel, he slowly breached her opening, and took her inch by agonizing inch. She whimpered when she felt the unfamiliar stretching sensation and he soothed her…

"It's alright love, it has been a while for us. Relax, your body will remember." Relentlessly he rocked and rocked and rocked his hips until he was seated at the hilt. He kissed her tears away and slowly began to move, subtle shifts of his hips that hit just the right spot…and she went wild.

Throwing back her head to give him greater access to her neck, she grasped his buttocks and held on for dear life. Jethro pounded into her, pulling her legs out, up and back…and she gasped at how exposed she felt…and how wonderful it felt. With every pass, he rubbed a certain area within her quaking sheath that had her eyes crossing in pleasure…and the tension built…and built…until she was straining for…

He reached a hand between them and touched the nub hidden within her folds. She broke into a thousand pieces, each one calling out his name, each one crying out her love for him, each one knowing…knowing…that this man…this man was indeed her one and only love.

For there was none greater than this.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_*****Many thanks to all who reviewed and favorited!!! Warm gooey chocolate chip cookies for all!!!! You guys ROCK! I write for you and when I know you are pleased, it gives me the incentive to try all the more to give you a story worthy of your praise. If you favorited, do me a huge favor and PM me to let me know what you liked about it...that kind of feedback is priceless for an author. We need to know what you all enjoy/ don't enjoy, so our finished product will be exactly what you hoped it would be!*****_


End file.
